


where the nights are long, and the paws are plenty

by dustandstatic



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dog Shelter, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Family Issues, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, chatfic, pre full release
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandstatic/pseuds/dustandstatic
Summary: HADES chatfic. After dropping out of university and moving back in with his father, Zagreus doesn't really know what to do with his life. When Megaera tells him about a job opening on the night shift of a local animal shelter, Zagreus decides that spending his nights watching sleeping dogs is as good a start as any.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 330
Kudos: 1037
Collections: zagreus my beloved





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told _entirely_ through chatlogs. Usernames will be in **bold** , system announcements will be in _italics_. For the best experience, please make sure your browser displays emojis.

* * *

**[ FUrious, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**FUrious  
** Zagreus.  
You still looking for work?  
Something opened up at the shelter.  
Night shift.  
Interested? ****

**gods want me fish fear me**  
meg!  
it's nice to hear from you  
to say i'm 'looking' for work wouldn't be entirely accurate  
but i guess that's what it comes down to anyway  
at this point i'll take anything as long as it gets me out of here

 **FUrious**  
Are you interested, or not.

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
oh  
uh  
yes?

 **FUrious**  
Great.  
I'll give my boss your number, then.  
Expect a call within a week.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** could you maybe give me a bit more information?

 **FUrious  
** Just check the website.  
Got to go.

* * *

**[ ~maidusa~, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**~maidusa~  
** Mister Zagreus!!  
Congratulations 😄

 **gods want me fish fear me** **  
**you really don't need to call me mister, dusa  
wait  
what am i being congratulated for, exactly?

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Aren't you starting at the shelter soon?  
I'm so happy we'll be working together ❤️ 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** ohh  
yeah, monday will be my first day!  
but how did you find out?  
i haven't even told my father yet

 **~maidusa~**  
Miss Meg told me she was going to recommend you!  
We only just started doing night shifts, and it's been really difficult finding people for the job…  
So when I heard someone got hired I knew it had to be you 😄

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** it is me!  
i'm a bit nervous though  
it all went so fast?  
i'm still not 100% sure what exactly i'm supposed to be doing  
or who to talk to when i get there  
but i don't want to keep sending confused emails when i haven't signed any papers yet

 **~maidusa~  
** Awww  
It will be fine!  
Everyone here is really nice  
Well I don't see the night shift crew much but  
I know they're super nice too!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you don't work at night?

 **~maidusa~**  
Noooo I only do cleaning  
And sometimes feeding when it's busy  
But I just work during the day

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
will we see each other at work then?  
i do hope you're not up cleaning to 10pm every day  
...are you?

 **~maidusa~  
** Hahaha 😄  
Sometimes I am  
Dogs can be really messy  
But usually I go home around 6  
We will still see plenty of each other in the group chat though!  
It's gonna be so much fun to have you around 😊

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** there's a groupchat??

 **~maidusa~  
** Oh, yes!  
Do you want me to ask if they can add you?

 **gods want me fish fear me** **  
**no no no  
that's alright  
i'll ask meg later

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Ok!  
My break is almost over, so I'm going to put my phone away now  
See you soon! ❤️

 **gods want me fish fear me** **  
**thanks dusa ❤️  
see you soon  
good luck at work!

**~maidusa~**   
😘

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Megaera** **  
****@everyone**  
Just a reminder that the new guy starts tonight.  
He doesn't have prior experience, so try to be patient with him.

 **Hypnos** **  
**got it  
i really wonder what hes like

 **Dusa** **  
**He's really nice!

 **Hypnos** **  
**do you know him

 **Dusa  
** Well, yes!  
I used to work at his dad's estate so we'd chat from time to time  
I don't work there anymore but we stayed in touch  
He's kind and friendly  
(and handsome too 🥰)

 **Hypnos  
** 👀

 **Megaera**  
Hate to disappoint you but he's really not that special.  
He's a twenty-something dropout leeching off his father's fortune while pathetically flailing for a purpose in life.

 **Hypnos**  
is he handsome though

 **Megaera**  
Get back to work.

* * *

**[ hypnozzz, ~maidusa~ ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz** **  
**is it just me or does megaera seem  
fiercer than usual?  
❤️

 **~maidusa~  
** That's probably my fault...  
I really should have been more sensitive 🙁

 **hypnozzz  
** i feel like im missing something here

 **~maidusa~  
** Oh  
Um well I don't know if it's okay for me to tell you

 **hypnozzz** **  
**thats ok ill just ask meg

 **~maidusa~  
** No!  
No don't do that  
I mean it's not a secret or anything  
But uh  
Miss Meg and mister Zagreus used to date…

 **hypnozzz** **  
**WHAT  
no way  
i cant believe this  
whos zagreus

 **~maidusa~** **  
**That's the new guy!

 **hypnozzz** **  
**welp

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Welp...

 **hypnozzz** **  
**but shes been single for a while now right

 **~maidusa~  
** I think they were a thing in high school  
Miss meg doesn't talk about it much

 **hypnozzz  
** omg  
you dont think megaera got him to work here so they can get back together right

 **~maidusa~  
** I don't think she would do something like that!

 **hypnozzz** **  
**oh thank god  
then i still have a chance

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Um  
Well anyway!  
I'm going to get ready for bed now

 **hypnozzz  
** sweet dreams 😘

 **~maidusa~  
** 😘

* * *

**[HOP nightshift crew ]**

* * *

**_Megaera_ ** _added_ **_gods want me fish fear me_ ** _to the chat!  
_ ** _Megaera_ ** _changed_ **_gods want me fish fear me_** _'s nickname to_ **_Zagreus_**

 **Hypnos** **  
**i have two questions

 **Megaera  
** No.

 **Hypnos  
** which question does that answer

 **Megaera  
** Both of them.

 **Hypnos  
** 😢

 **Zagreus  
** hey everyone!   
nice to meet you (again)!

 **Hypnos  
** welcome to the house of paws groupchat!  
where the nights are long  
and the paws are plenty

 **Zagreus  
** thanks!

 **Megaera  
** Now that you've been added here, I think we've got everything covered.  
Any questions Zagreus?

 **Zagreus  
** I think I got it, thanks Meg  
Megaera  
sorry

 **Megaera**  
Just remember to use the chat whenever you can.  
Once one dog wakes up, all dogs wake up.

 **Hypnos  
** yeah and we reaaaaally dont want that  
barking and naps dont go together

 **Zagreus  
** naps?

 **Megaera  
** Ignore him.

 **Hypnos  
** 😢

 **Megaera  
** There's one more person on the night shift who isn't here at the moment.

 **Zagreus  
** do you mean the boss?  
the lady who showed me around?

 **Megaera  
** Nyx works during the day.  
She was just here to help you get started.

 **Zagreus  
** Nyx! that's right  
sorry, i'm pretty bad with names

 **Megaera  
** I meant **@Thanatos**  
You're going to be shadowing him for the first week or so.  
To learn how things work around here.  
Any questions, ask him.

 **Hypnos  
** or me

 **Megaera  
** Oh, that's another thing.  
Like I told you before, I'm the vet on duty for the night shift here.  
But I'm usually not at the shelter.  
The clinic is opposite to this building, just across the street and past the parking lot.  
Contact me whenever a dog requires immediate veterinary care.  
Or when you're not sure whether or not they do.  
Thanatos can tell you more about that once he's back.

 **Zagreus  
** got it, thanks

 **Megaera  
** I think that's everything for now.

 **Hypnos  
** hey zagreus can i add you

 **Zagreus  
** sure!  
I was already thinking it might be a good idea to add everyone here

 **Megaera  
** That's fine.  
No private texting during work hours, though.

 **Zagreus  
** yes, of course  
thanks for the help, Megaera  
I'll do my best!

 **Megaera  
** No problem.  
Welcome aboard.

* * *

**[ Achilles, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**Achilles  
** Hey lad  
How was your first day?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** please don't tell me you woke up early just to ask me that?

 **Achilles  
** Not at all  
I usually wake up around 6 for my morning run

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** that's   
wow

 **Achilles  
** But I imagine you must be eager for bed, so do tell me how it went

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** it was great!  
things were a little awkward with meg  
but it could have been worse, really  
the others seem nice as well  
i got to meet most of the dogs too and i kind of want to take all of them home

 **Achilles  
** That does not surprise me at all

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** there's one dog   
his name is ares he's a belgian sheepdog  
and he actually growled in his sleep  
like angry snoring  
it was so adorable ❤️❤️❤️❤️

 **Achilles  
** I haven't met a single dog who does not become exponentially cuter when asleep  
Actually, now that I think about it  
That rule might just apply to everyone

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you'd find the receptionist super cute then  
i passed him all the time while touring the building and he was asleep every single time  
seriously  
and the boss didn't even acknowledge it?  
not sure what's going on there

 **Achilles  
** Sounds like an exciting start to your new job

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i was nervous honestly  
but i think it's going to be a lot of fun

 **Achilles  
** Have you told your father yet?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** not yet  
i was thinking of telling him this weekend  
maybe

 **Achilles  
** It's up to you, lad  
But I do think it's important for him to at least know your whereabouts at night  
Regardless of the circumstances, he still worries for you  
You're his son, after all

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i'll believe it when i see it  
sorry, i know you mean well  
i think i'm just tired  
it's been a long night

 **Achilles  
** Go get some rest then, lad  
I'll talk to you later

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** good night achilles  
uh, morning?

 **Achilles  
** 👋

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** 👋

* * *

**[ hypnozzz, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz  
** why do fish fear you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after keepsakes i really felt like something light and happy and ive always wanted to try my hand at a chatfic. im excited to dive in and i hope you will be too!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**[ thanatos, FUrious ]**

* * *

**thanatos**  
How did it go?

 **FUrious**  
How did what go.

 **thanatos**  
Didn't the new hire start this week?

 **FUrious**  
Oh.  
Yes, he did.  
It went fine.

 **thanatos**  
I apologize for not being there   
I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you

 **FUrious**  
I already told you, it went fine.  
You worry too much.  
More importantly, how's work?  
Are things slowing down yet?

 **thanatos**  
Somewhat yes  
Though I'm still unsure what caused the sudden surge of cases

 **FUrious**  
Can't really predict stuff like that.  
The clinic's the same.  
Some nights I show up for nothing. Other nights I can barely manage the scheduled procedures. Let alone the walk-ins. 

**thanatos**  
Have you decided yet?  
About the clinic

 **FUrious**  
No.  
It's… I don't know.  
It feels like it's not my decision to make.  
And I really do love my job here.

 **thanatos**  
I understand  
I wish I could offer you advice on the matter

 **FUrious**  
It's fine.  
I've got time to figure things out.  
For now we just need to get this night shift up and running.  
Nyx is counting on us.

 **thanatos**  
I'll do what I can

 **FUrious**  
Great.  
I told the new hire to shadow you for a bit, once you get back.  
If you could show him the basics, that'd be a big help.

 **thanatos**  
Zagreus was it right  
I read back

 **FUrious**  
Yeah.

 **thanatos**  
Alright  
Let me know if there's anything else you need

 **FUrious**  
Got it.  
See you soon?

 **thanatos**  
Yes  
Goodbye

* * *

**[ hypnozzz, ~maidusa~ ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz**  
gods hes pretty though  
that jawline  
i wasnt prepared

 **~maidusa~**  
Hi hypnos 😏

 **hypnozzz**  
and his eyes???  
idk whats up with them but i like it

 **~maidusa~**  
You mean his heterochromia?

 **hypnozzz**  
i like it

 **~maidusa~**  
Pfff!  
You're hopeless 😄

 **hypnozzz**  
but am i wrong

 **~maidusa~**  
💦  
Well, no...  
I actually liked him  
A little  
Back when I worked for his father

 **hypnozzz**  
omg  
a maid falling for the son of her boss  
that sounds like a movie

 **~maidusa~**  
Hahaha, doesn't it?  
It was just a silly crush though  
I got over it 

**hypnozzz**  
so meg liked him and you liked him  
whos gonna fall for him next

 **~maidusa~**  
You?

 **hypnozzz**  
oh no im just appreciating male beauty  
my eyes are for megaera only

 **~maidusa~**  
What about that wrestler you like??  
What was his name again...

 **hypnozzz**  
celebrities dont count

 **~maidusa~**  
Oh, I see 😏

* * *

[ **gods want me fish fear me, ~maidusa~ ]**

* * *

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
you know, dusa  
when you told me that you 'only clean' at the shelter  
i think you were underselling it a little

 **~maidusa~**  
What do you mean? 🤔

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
there is SO much to clean?  
Every Single Day?  
and then we still have to clean at night too  
it's like cleaning's all there is...

 **~maidusa~**  
That's a bit dramatic 😅  
But it definitely keeps me busy!

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
you don't get tired of doing the same thing over and over?

 **~maidusa~**  
I like to clean, and I like dogs  
Being a kennel technician is pretty much my dream job!

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
kennel technician?

 **~maidusa~**  
That's what I'm hired as, officially!  
Though I really just focus on cleaning  
If I tried to walk the dogs they'd probably end up walking me instead 😅  
Didn't you get hired as a kennel tech too?

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i...might have been?  
i'll confess i didn't really pay attention to the fine print  
i signed the dotted line, and i do what i'm told to do  
'kennel technician' sounds very fancy

 **~maidusa~**  
It definitely sounds fancier than the job itself, haha  
But I love it ❤️

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i know it's only been a week for me, but i'm really starting to think i might love it too  
then again, i don't have to do nearly as much poop scooping as you

 **~maidusa~**  
Hahaha!  
I didn't expect you of all people to be squeamish about something like that...

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i'm trying to say i'm amazed by the amount of work you do each day!

 **~maidusa~**  
Well, thanks!  
Speaking of work, I really need to continue getting ready  
I don't want to miss my bus

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
oh, right, of course  
sorry! i'm still getting used to the whole reversed day/night thing…

 **~maidusa~**  
It's ok!

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
have a great day, dusa  
😘

 **~maidusa~**  
😘

* * *

**[ thanatos, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**thanatos**  
This is Zagreus right

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
yes! it is  
thanks for adding me  
sorry for the odd username, haha

 **thanatos**  
Good   
It's fine  
Thought I'd introduce myself before our first shift together tonight  
I'm Thanatos

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
nice to meet you, thanatos!  
meg told me about you  
megaera

 **thanatos**  
Likewise

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i'm supposed to follow you around to learn stuff, but please let me know if i get annoying or anything like that

 **thanatos**  
Ok

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
ok

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
see you at the shelter?

 **thanatos**  
Yes  
Goodbye

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Thanatos**  
Good evening

 **Hypnos**  
thanatos!!!!!!!!!  
youre back

 **Thanatos**  
Yes

 **Hypnos**  
i missed you

 **Megaera**  
Welcome back.

 **Thanatos**   
Thank you

 **Dusa**  
It's good to have you back!

 **Thanatos**  
I didn't see the van out front 

**Megaera**  
It's in for repairs again.  
You can take the clinic's car if there's an emergency.

 **Zagreus**  
we have a van?

 **Thanatos**  
Ok

 **Dusa**  
The shelter has a van!  
For rescues and stuff 

**Megaera**  
It's pretty beat up.  
But it gets the job done.

 **Hypnos**  
when its not being repaired

 **Megaera**  
Just let me know if you take it.

 **Thanatos**  
Ok 

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Zagreus**  
hey, has anyone seen Thanatos?

 **Megaera**  
Just ping him.

 **Zagreus**  
I did  
but he's not answering so I thought I'd ask here  
before i check the kennels   
because I'm still getting lost in there  
😅

 **Hypnos**  
it took me 2 months before i stopped getting lost   
sometimes i still confuse the supply closets for the toilets 

**Zagreus**  
I did that too the other day! 

**Megaera**  
Could you discuss your lacking navigational skills in your private time?

 **Hypnos**  
will do!!

 **Zagreus**   
I still need to locate Thanatos, though 

**Hypnos**  
oh he said hed wait for you at the play pen for the evening walk

 **Zagreus**  
what?  
why didn't you say so?

 **Hypnos**  
but i just did

 **Megaera**  
Start with the important information, Hypnos.  
We've been over this.

 **Hypnos**  
wont happen again megaera!

 **Megaera**  
Doubtful.

 **Thanatos**  
Has anyone seen Zagreus

 **Megaera**  
He's on his way.  
Someone forgot to pass on your message.

 **Hypnos**  
hi thanatos   
wanna take our break together

 **Thanatos**  
No  
I see him now  
Thanks

 **Hypnos**  
🥺

* * *

**[ thanatos, FUrious ]**

* * *

**thanatos**  
Zeus was limping again tonight

 **FUrious**  
Damn.  
Did he avoid using the paw entirely?

 **thanatos**  
No  
But it was clear he was uncomfortable  
Zagreus noticed it too

 **FUrious**  
Alright, bring him over then.   
I'll have a look.

 **thanatos**  
On my way   
Should I take Zagreus along

 **FUrious**  
Yeah, sure.  
Probably good for him to see the procedure for things like this.

 **thanatos**  
Ok 

**FUrious**  
By the way.  
Did you miss his ping earlier?

 **thanatos**  
I have pings muted 

**Megaera**  
Well, that explains it.

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Hypnos**  
is zeus ok

 **Zagreus**  
we're still with meg  
Megaera  
she's taking pictures to be sure

 **Zagreus**  
she said it's arthritis 

**Hypnos**  
i see  
zeus is getting pretty old

 **Zagreus**  
has he been at the shelter long?

 **Hypnos**  
about half a year i think   
i could look it up if you want

 **Zagreus**  
no, that's okay  
I just feel bad for him spending his senior years here

 **Hypnos**  
its usually the older dogs who stay here the longest  
people want puppies

 **Zagreus**  
I've heard about that yeah  
but seeing it in person  
I don't know 😔  
we're coming back now

 **Hypnos**  
have you had your first break yet

 **Zagreus**  
uh, no  
we went straight to the clinic after coming back from walking

 **Hypnos**  
you should take your break once youre back

 **Zagreus**  
is that okay?  
shouldn't I ask meg  
aera

 **Megaera**  
It's fine.  
Hypnos is usually in charge of scheduling breaks.  
Just not his own breaks.

 **Hypnos**  
one of these days

 **Megaera**  
Don't count on it.

* * *

**[ hypnozzz, thanatos ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz**  
soooooo

 **thanatos**  
?

 **hypnozzz**  
what do you think

 **thanatos**  
I think you shouldn't text me while we're still on the clock

 **hypnozzz**  
whatever its super quiet tonight  
what do you think about zagreus

 **thanatos**  
He seems capable enough

 **hypnozzz**  
aaaaand

 **thanatos**  
And?

 **hypnozzz**  
you cant be serious

 **thanatos**  
I'm not sure what you mean

 **hypnozzz**   
dont you think hes   
yknow  
good looking 

**thanatos**  
I fail to see why that matters

 **hypnozzz**  
so you do  
i knew it  
he totally seems like your type

 **thanatos**  
Don't put words into my mouth

 **hypnozzz**   
dont worry i wont tell anyone  
your secrets safe with me

 **thanatos**  
I'm blocking you

 **hypnozzz**   
wait wait dont   
can i get a ride home  
please 

**hypnozzz**  
than???  
🥺

 **thanatos**  
You have three minutes to get to the car

 **hypnozzz**  
COMING IM XOMING PLEASE WAIT OFR ME

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, Achilles ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me**  
i always thought i was pretty strong  
but everything is different now

 **Achilles**  
What are you talking about, lad  
It's too early for riddles

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
so today one of the dogs had to go to the clinic across the street to have pictures taken  
zeus, a big old boy  
but his paw hurt and my coworker didn't want to make him walk any more so they just  
picked him up  
just like that

 **Achilles**  
Picking up dogs isn't that extraordinary, is it?

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
zeus is an irish wolfhound 

**Achilles**  
Wait, let me look that up  
Oh  
😧

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
that's what i'm saying

 **Achilles**  
By co-worker you didn't mean Megaera, did you?

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i honestly wouldn't be surprised if meg bench pressed great danes   
but no i didn't   
there's another guy on the night shift

 **Achilles**  
Hahaha  
Yes, I'd have to agree 

**gods want me fish fear me**  
he's been teaching me stuff  
he's pretty nice, a bit quiet  
and he carries irish wolfhounds like it's nothing

 **Achilles**  
He must be quite the man, for you to be so impressed

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i don't know if i'm impressed or just jealous

 **Achilles**  
I'm fairly sure one does not exclude the other, lad

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
maybe not  
😪  
i'm exhausted, haha  
going to sleep now, see you later

 **Achilles**  
You do that   
👋

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
👋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanatos is that guy who replies to walls of text with "Ok"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Zagreus  
** what should I do when the food buckets are almost empty?

 **Thanatos  
** We have more in storage

 **Zagreus  
** oh, good  
so I can just grab a new bag and refill the bucket?  
do i leave the bag in the prep room?

 **Thanatos  
** Yes  
No

 **Zagreus  
** pardon?

 **Megaera  
** Yes to the refilling, no to leaving the bag with food prep.  
There's many different types of food, and the bags all look similar.  
The buckets are far more practical. Airtight. And easier to use.

 **Zagreus  
** that makes sense, I suppose you can't really see how much is left in a bag at first glance  
I'll go grab a new one then

 **Megaera  
** These are wholesale bags, Zagreus.  
It'll be easier to just take the empty bucket to the pantry and refill it there. Look at the stickers to find the right one. 

**Zagreus  
** thanks for your concern, but I'm pretty sure i can lift a bit of dog food

 **Megaera  
** Do what you want.  
But if you injure yourself, you're on your own.  
I only treat dogs.

 **Zagreus  
** it'll be fine meg aera

 **Megaera  
** Whatever.

  
  


* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Thanatos  
** **@Zagreus  
** Where are you  
Food prep should be done by now

 **Megaera  
** I swear to the Gods Zagreus if you actually hurt yourself I'm going to hurt you more.

 **Hypnos  
** 🍿

 **Thanatos  
** I'll go check

 **Thanatos  
** He's fine

 **Megaera  
** Somehow, that only makes me angrier.

  
  


* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, thanatos ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** thanks for not telling meg  
I really didn't expect the bag to tear like that…

 **thanatos  
** She told you not to carry them around

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** I know, i just  
i thought it'd be okay?  
I mean I can't pick up Zeus but I'm pretty strong too

 **thanatos  
** What does Zeus have to do with this

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** nothing, nevermind   
I just wanted to thank you again  
it would have taken twice as long to clean up all that kibble if you hadn't helped me out

 **thanatos  
** You're welcome

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** haha, you know, at first i thought you were kind of intimidating irl

 **thanatos  
** Oh

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** not anymore of course!  
I just don't know that many quiet people?   
so I'm kinda quick to misinterpret when someone doesn't talk much 

**thanatos  
** I'm not sure what to say to that

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** sorry, that was probably an overshare  
i hope I didn't make you uncomfortable

 **thanatos  
** You didn't

  
  


* * *

**[ thanatos, hypnozzz ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** Am I intimidating

 **hypnozzz  
** omg what  
wheres this coming from

 **thanatos  
** Just answer the question please

 **hypnozzz  
** oh yeah you absolutely are!!

 **thanatos  
** Oh

 **hypnozzz  
** its your face  
and youre really tall too  
i sure wouldnt want to meet you down an alleyway at night 😄

 **thanatos  
** What's wrong with my face

 **hypnozzz  
** you always look so serious  
very scary  
then again you do pull off the dark and brooding look reaaaaaally well  
silver linings am i right 😄

 **thanatos  
** Thanks?

 **hypnozzz  
** youre welcome!  
oh oh btw  
can i leave early tonight

 **thanatos  
** Ask Megaera

 **hypnozzz  
** thats mean  
youre mean 🙁

  
  


* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, Achilles ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** are you around sir

 **Achilles  
** What's got you upset lad?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** how did you know?

 **Achilles  
** There's only a few times you get formal with me, Zagreus  
You could say I've developed a sense for it

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you know  
for someone without children, you're quite the dad

 **Achilles  
** I'll just go and take that as a compliment  
Now, what's on your mind?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** dad is  
though, i'm still holding out for some kind of alien race to swoop in and claim me as their own  
i was born at a hospital, I could've been baby swapped  
it would explain so much

 **Achilles  
** Let's try to stay on topic here lad  
Do you want me to call you?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** no no that's fine   
i wouldn't want to interrupt  
you're working right now, aren't you?  
sorry

 **Achilles  
** Don't worry about it, I have some time  
I take it this means you've spoken to your father?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** he was up when I got home  
waiting for me, apparently  
started going on about how I'm treating the house like a hotel  
that i could do more to be useful  
inadequate blah blah disappointing blah blah   
the regular stuff

 **Achilles  
** Oh, Zagreus…

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i tried to tell him i've been working at night, but i'm not sure he heard me over his own shouting  
and honestly, I didn't have the energy to keep trying  
he won't listen anyway

 **Achilles  
** I'm so sorry to hear that

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i guess it was bound to happen at some point  
you were probably right earlier  
if i'd told him before, this might not have happened

 **Achilles  
** Perhaps, but it's no use dwelling on the past

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** and fear is for the fish

 **Achilles  
** Fear is for the fish, indeed  
🎣  
Are you sure you don't want me to call you?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** uhm,  
maybe for a little bit?

 **Achilles  
** No problem, I'll just be a minute

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** thank you achilles

 **Achilles  
** 👍

  
  


* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**_Zagreus_ ** _shared "whatdoido.png"_

 **Zagreus  
** title

 **Megaera  
** Again?  
I just got off the phone with him.  
 **@BouldyBot**!hypnos_add1

 **_Bouldy Bot  
_** _Hypnos count increased by 1!_

 **Zagreus  
** huh?  
what's that?

 **Thanatos  
** Bouldy Bot

 **Zagreus  
** I mean, what does it do?

 **Megaera  
** Nothing useful.  
It's just a server bot.  
Whenever we do use it, it's mostly just to keep track of things.

 **Zagreus  
** oh  
what does 'hypnos count' mean?

 **Thanatos  
** **@BouldyBot** !hypnos_count

 **_Bouldy Bot  
_** _Hypnos has been asleep on the job_ **_9_ ** _times this week!_

 **Zagreus  
** wow  
that's, uh, handy?

 **Megaera  
** Just wake him up.

 **Hypnos  
** zagreusssss how could you 🙁

 **Zagreus  
** sorry, I just really needed you to check something for me

 **Hypnos  
** you didnt even put a filter on that picture 🙁🙁

 **Megaera  
** Don't apologize, Zagreus.

 **Zagreus  
** sorry  
wait

 **_Zagreus_ ** _tried to delete a message!_

 **Megaera  
** You need moderator rights for that.

 **Zagreus  
** even for your own messages?

 **Megaera  
** This is a work server.  
We need to keep things as transparent as possible.

 **Hypnos  
** dont worry zagreus  
if you say anything risque ill delete it for you

 **Megaera  
** Watch it.  
Deleted messages still show up in transcripts.

 **Zagreus  
** You have moderator rights?

 **Hypnos  
** yes i do 😄

 **Thanatos  
** He had admin rights at first

 **Megaera  
** Don't remind me.

 **Hypnos  
** i miss those rights  
🙁

 **Megaera  
** If you'd actually used them properly, instead of changing everyone's nicknames all the time, maybe you'd still have them.

 **Hypnos  
** you couldve just told me you didnt like your nickname  
i would have changed it for you

 **Megaera  
** I am not having this conversation with you.

  
  


* * *

**[ FUrious, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**FUrious  
** Zagreus, got a minute?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah? what's up

 **FUrious  
** What's going on with you.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** what do you mean?

 **FUrious  
** Don't play dumb with me.  
You look like shit.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** wow, okay  
that's harsh, even for you  
I didn't get enough sleep last night

 **FUrious  
** This doesn't seem like just a lack of sleep.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** it's a bit scary how you still manage to see right through my bullshit

 **FUrious  
** It's like riding a bicycle.  
Once you learn, you never forget.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** hahaha

 **FUrious  
** What's wrong, Zagreus.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** my father and I had a disagreement earlier today  
i didn't get to sleep until the afternoon  
that's all

 **FUrious  
** A disagreement.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** it's no big deal, really

 **FUrious  
** Right.  
If you need time off, you can ask.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** no, i don't want time off  
I really enjoy working here!  
I've been meaning to thank you for the opportunity

 **FUrious  
** I did it to help Nyx.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** well, whatever your reasons were  
i appreciate it

 **FUrious  
** If you're going to stay on the team, you'd better start calling me Meg again.  
Your stumbling around my name is making things awkward for everyone.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** ugh...  
of course you'd notice that too

 **FUrious  
** It's been painfully obvious.  
Look.  
I don't intend to meddle in your personal affairs.  
And I realize we haven't exactly been friends.  
But, if you ever need help, you know where to find me.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i do  
thanks, meg

 **FUrious  
** You're welcome, Zag.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** do you think we still could be?  
friends, I mean

 **FUrious  
** I suppose I wouldn't mind trying.  
But we can discuss that later.  
For now, I need to get back to work.  
And you should consider leaving early to get some sleep.  
We can't have you dragging yourself around like this all week.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah, you're probably right  
do I just ask hypnos to clock me out?

 **FUrious  
** That'll work, yes.  
Don't forget to let Thanatos know.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** will do  
thanks again 

**FUrious  
** Take care.

* * *

**[ FUrious, hypnozzz ]**

* * *

**FUrious  
** Zagreus is going to leave early tonight.

 **hypnozzz  
** luckyyy

 **FUrious  
** He'll ask you to clock him out, but I want you to leave it at 6.

 **hypnozzz  
** why dont i ever get paid for sleeping

 **FUrious  
** How you've managed to keep this job is beyond me.

  
  


* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, thanatos ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** hey thanatos, I'm leaving a bit early tonight  
I already talked to meg about it  
I'm on my way to the front desk right now, is there anything you need me to do before i go?

 **thanatos  
** No

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** alright, great  
i'll go ahead and tell hypnos then

 **thanatos  
** Are you alright

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah i'm fine, it's nothing serious  
some stuff happened earlier so I didn't get much sleep  
and it's kinda catching up on me 😅

 **thanatos  
** Do you need a ride home

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** oh  
thanks, but i live super close  
walking distance really  
and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you  
thank you for the offer though!

 **thanatos  
** See you tomorrow?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah!  
see you tomorrow  
👋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bouldy bot is lowkey the reason i wanted to write a chatfic


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Dusa  
** Hey everyone!  
I hope you're all having a wonderful weekend 😄  
Miss Nyx asked me to remind you that mister Sisyphus starts on monday

 **Hypnos  
** whomst

 **Megaera  
** Right. Thanks, Dusa.  
I'd actually almost forgotten about that.

 **Zagreus  
** is someone joining the night shift?

 **Megaera  
** Not quite.

 **Dusa  
** He's going to be doing 5am walks!   
There was a note on the announcement board  
But I don't really check there either 😅

 **Zagreus  
** wow, he got hired just for morning walks?

 **Thanatos  
** He didn't 

**Megaera  
** It's community service. 

**Hypnos  
** oooh are we sheltering a criminal

 **Zagreus  
** what?? 

**Megaera  
** Cool it, Hypnos.  
And not a word of this to anyone outside the shelter.

 **Hypnos  
** omg  
we are totally sheltering a criminal  
is he hot

 **Zagreus  
** can't be that bad if he gets to do community service here, right?  
what'd he do?

 **Dusa  
** Um!   
That's kinda confidential…

 **Megaera  
** Tax evasion.

 **Dusa  
** Miss Meg!! 

**Megaera  
** I'd rather tell them than have crazy rumors spread.

 **Dusa  
** That's true 😅

 **Hypnos  
** aw just some white collar crime  
boring

 **Thanatos  
** Despicable

 **Megaera  
** I don't know the details.

 **Thanatos  
** Disgusting 

**Zagreus  
** Thanatos are you okay?

 **Hypnos  
** dont mind him  
he gets upset about this kinda thing  
comes with the job

 **Zagreus  
**...it does?

 **Hypnos  
** #just tax lawyer things

 **Zagreus  
** huh?

 **Dusa  
** Anyway!!  
You won't have to do 5am walks while mister Sisyphus works here  
So you can go home a bit earlier 😄

 **Hypnos  
** SCORE

 **Megaera  
** She means Zagreus.  
We need someone at the desk.

 **Zagreus  
** wait, can we go back to the lawyer part?

 **Hypnos  
** 🥺  
lets find a bad guy who can do my job next

 **Dusa  
** I don't think he's really a bad guy...

 **Thanatos  
** Anyone can sleep

 **Megaera  
** A criminal's a criminal.

 **Hypnos  
** wow  
shot by my own brother

 **Dusa  
** Well! I've passed on the message!  
See you all later 👋

 **Zagreus  
** brother???

 **Megaera  
** Thanks, Dusa.

 **Hypnos  
** 😘

 **Zagreus  
** can someone please explain?

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, thanatos ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** were you a lawyer before working at the shelter?

 **thanatos  
** No

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** no?

 **thanatos  
** It's my dayjob 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** you  
your dayjob.  
seriously?

 **thanatos  
** Yes

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you have a dayjob

 **thanatos  
** Most people do

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** not when they also work a night shift five days a week!

 **thanatos  
** My job at the shelter is a volunteering position

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you can't be serious...  
how many hours do you work in a week?

 **thanatos  
** 70  
Why

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** no, no reason  
I'm getting tired just thinking about working that much 

**thanatos  
** Hypnos says that too

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, ~maidusa~ ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** dusa  
are thanatos and hypnos related?

 **~maidusa~  
** You didn't know?   
They're twins, actually!  
Though they don't have that much in common, hahaha

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** twins  
really?

 **~maidusa~  
** Their mother owns the shelter  
I think it's really nice of them to help her out like this ♡

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** but I thought nyx owned the shelter?

 **~maidusa~  
** Miss Nyx is their mother

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** but  
she looks so young?

 **~maidusa~  
** Right?? She's so beautiful...  
I really want to know her skincare routine but I'm waaaaay too nervous to ask  
😳

* * *

**[ ~maidusa~, FUrious ]**

* * *

**~maidusa~** **  
**I'm so glad you and Zagreus made up!

 **FUrious** **  
**What?  
Who told you that?

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Oh! I'm sorry, didn't you?  
I just noticed you two are a lot more relaxed in the group chat now, and I assumed…  
Sorry!!

 **FUrious** **  
**No, it's alright.  
We talked.

 **~maidusa~** **  
**That's great!!

 **FUrious** **  
**I guess.

 **~maidusa~** **  
**I think it's great 😊

 **FUrious** **  
**He asked if we could be friends.

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Really?  
What did you say??

 **FUrious** **  
**Told him I'd think about it.

 **~maidusa~** **  
**And what do you think about it?

 **FUrious  
** That I really don't want to think about it.

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Hahaha  
Well, it's not like there's a rush or anything!  
You can take your time 😊

 **FUrious  
** Yeah.  
But I don't think it'll work out.

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Why not?

 **FUrious** **  
**Because I still feel like punching him every time I see his face.

 **~maidusa~  
** Hmmm 🤔  
Maybe you should tell him?  
Get it out of your system

 **FUrious  
** Dusa.  
Your advice for me is to punch Zagreus?

 **~maidusa~  
** Not really!  
Maybe?  
Just once?  
I think he'd understand if you told him...  
Don't break his nose or anything!!

 **FUrious** **  
**Hahaha.  
I didn't expect this from you.

 **~maidusa~** **  
**I'm sorry!! 😓  
It's dumb, isn't it...

 **FUrious** **  
**Not at all.  
 ****

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, ~maidusa~ ]**

* * *

**~maidusa~  
** Zagreus?  
Did you fall asleep?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** sorry, i was just thinking  
I wonder if my mother looks young for her age too?

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Oh...

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** nevermind that  
I think i've had it with the sudden reveals  
dusa, promise me you're not secretly related to meg and hypnos is your father or something 

**~maidusa~  
** I'm pretty sure he's not!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** good  
thats good 

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**_Megaera_ ** _added_ **_keep rollin'_ ** _to the chat!  
_ **_Megaera_ ** _changed_ **_keep rollin''s_ ** _nickname to_ **_Sisyphus_ ** _!_

 **Megaera** **  
**Hypnos, don't.  
I can see you typing.

 **Hypnos** **  
**i didnt say anything  
i didnt even think anything i swear

 **Thanatos** **  
**I believe you

 **Hypnos** **  
**rude

 **Sisyphus** **  
**Ah, hello?  
This is the group chat you told me about?

 **Megaera** **  
**It is.  
You'll probably be dealing with day shift people most of the time, but since your hours span night shift too, we figured you might as well join here.

 **Sisyphus** **  
**I appreciate it!

 **Megaera**  
Should anything come up during your walks before 6 AM, let us know.  
Quietly.

 **Sisyphus** **  
**I'll keep that in mind!

 **Megaera** **  
****@Zagreus** will be joining you on walks for the first few days.  
Any questions, ask him.

 **Zagreus** **  
**you called?  
oh! hello again Sisyphus, welcome

 **Sisyphus** **  
**At your service!

 **Zagreus** **  
**If you come back to the front desk, i'll show you where the leashes and things are

 **Sisyphus** **  
**Thank you, I'm on my way!

 **Hypnos** **  
**aw everyones getting along  
thats nice  
isnt that nice than

 **Thanatos** **  
**Get back to work

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Megaera  
** Bad news.  
I just got a call from the shop.  
Our van isn't coming back.

 **Zagreus  
** was it really that bad?

 **Hypnos  
** rip

 **Megaera  
** Bad enough for the repairs to cost more than the car itself.  
I've already notified Nyx. We'll be looking for a replacement, but it might take a while.

 **Sisyphus  
** I have a van, I would be happy to lend it to the shelter!

 **Thanatos  
** Stay out of this

 **Hypnos**  
why are you even awake omg

 **Megaera  
** What Thanatos means to say is that we're not allowed to use personal vehicles. Liability, you know.

 **Sisyphus**   
Ah, I see!

 **Zagreus  
** it's nice of you to offer, though!

 **Hypnos  
** do i refer rescue requests to other shelters for now then or

 **Megaera  
** That'd probably be for the best, yes.  
The clinic's car is available for emergencies, but any rescue that can wait a few hours should be referred.

 **Hypnos  
** will do

 **Zagreus  
** is this going to be okay?

 **Megaera  
** It'll be fine.  
We don't get many rescue requests.

 **Hypnos  
** and when we do its usually nothing critical 

**Megaera  
** We'd never let Hypnos man the desk otherwise.

 **Thanatos  
** Haha

 **Hypnos  
** zagreus theyre bullying me 🙁

 **Zagreus  
** I'm, uh, going to get back to work 

**Megaera  
** Good call.

 **Thanatos  
** Me too

 **Hypnos  
** top 10 anime betrayals

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, keep rollin' ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me**  
alright, now you have my contact info  
don't worry about the others too much, okay?

 **keep rollin'** **  
**It's alright.  
I understand their apprehension.  
Tax evasion may not be a violent crime, but it's still a crime.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** sorry if this is too forward, but why did you do it?  
you don't seem like the criminal type

 **keep rollin'** **  
**Ahaha, I will take that as a compliment!  
However, I'd rather not go into it, if that's alright with you.  
Let's just say it was a string of bad decisions that, at the time, seemed wise.

 **gods want me fish fear me** **  
**oh, of course!  
I'm sorry for asking, I didn't mean to pressure you

 **keep rollin'**  
No harm done!

 **gods want me fish fear me** **  
**good work today, by the way  
you'll be on your own from now on

 **keep rollin'**  
That's alright.  
The dogs make for lovely company!  
Though I will miss our conversations.

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
hey, nobody's saying we can't talk anymore, right?

 **keep rollin'** **  
**Right!  
I need to drive now, so I'll see you later!

 **gods want me fish fear me** **  
**see you!  
👋

  
  
****

* * *

**[ FUrious, thanatos ]**

* * *

**FUrious** **  
**Thanatos.

 **thanatos** **  
**What

 **FUrious** **  
**Wow.  
This isn't my fault, you know.  
You don't have to get along with him, but could you at least stop the moping?

 **thanatos** **  
**I am not moping

 **FUrious** **  
**You've been moping all week.

 **thanatos** **  
**I don't understand why he had to come here

 **FUrious**  
Just bear with it.  
It's going to be a long two months if you keep this up.

 **thanatos** **  
**I don't trust him

 **FUrious** **  
**You don't have to trust him.  
Just tolerate him.  
Or at the very least, stop glaring daggers every time he passes by.  
You might not realize it, but you can look awfully threatening at times.

 **thanatos**  
Did he complain about me

 **FUrious** **  
**No, he didn't.  
You've probably terrified him.

 **thanatos** **  
**Good

 **FUrious** **  
**Just let him do his job, and we'll do ours.

 **thanatos  
** Fine

  
  


* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Zagreus** **  
**she HIT me!!

 **Thanatos** **  
**What

 **Zagreus** **  
**I was getting some coffee  
minding my own business,  
and she just punched me!  
And then she walked off without a word?

 **Thanatos  
** Huh

 **Zagreus** **  
**huh? that's all?

 **Thanatos  
** You probably deserved it

 **Megaera  
** Good man, Thanatos.

 **Hypnos  
** wait what happened  
who hit who  
wheres the drama

 **Zagreus  
** Meg punched me clean in the jaw   
AND I spilled my coffee 😔

 **Megaera  
** Hey, that one's on you.  
You weren't holding your cup when I hit you.

 **Zagreus  
** I was so shaken by your sudden act of violence, that my hands started trembling

 **Hypnos  
** omg i cant believe i slept through zagreus eating it

 **Megaera  
** **@BouldyBot** !hypnos_add1

 **_Bouldy Bot_ ** **  
**_Hypnos count increased by 1!_

 **Hypnos  
** hey thats not fair

 **Zagreus  
** unrelated to the workplace abuse no one seems to care about,  
but has anyone ever considered putting Hypnos on the day shift instead?  
he'd probably stay awake 

**Thanatos  
** He won't

 **Hypnos  
** i wont 

**Zagreus  
** ugh  
My face hurts 

**Megaera  
** Walk it off.

  
  


* * *

**[ hypnozzz, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz  
** im so jealous

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you're jealous?

 **hypnozzz  
** megaera hit you  
i cant believe i missed it  
im so upset 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** I'm sorry?

 **hypnozzz  
** sigh its fine i guess  
just warn me next time

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i would've liked a warning myself, actually

* * *

**[ ~maidusa~, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**~maidusa~  
** OMG Zagreus I'm SO sorry!!! 😭  
I didn't think she'd actually hit you  
I'm soooo so sorry   
I hope you're okay!  
She didn't hit anything important, right?  
I asked her not to…

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** SO IT WAS YOU

 **~maidusa~  
** I'm sorry!!!!!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** I thought it was strange  
i can't believe you told her to punch me!

 **~maidusa~  
** Are you okay?  
You're not seriously hurt, are you?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** nah, I'm fine  
this isn't the first time I got to experience Meg's right hook first-hand

 **~maidusa~  
** That's good!  
I think?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** to be honest,  
i've had that one coming for a long time  
this probably sounds weird, but I think we can actually move on as friends now

 **~maidusa~  
** Great!  
I'm so happy to hear that!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** but it still hurt

 **~maidusa~**  
😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think meg and zag would understand better than anyone that no matter how much you try to talk things out, sometimes you just have to punch a man
> 
> (but dont use this chapter as a reason to punch your friends)


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Hypnos  
** hey uh problem  
someone called for a rescue

 **Thanatos  
**?

 **Hypnos  
** apparently a dog got itself trapped in a net and its panicking trying to get free  
the person who called is a neighbor i think  
theyre worried the dog is hurting itself

 **Zagreus  
** a net?

 **Megaera  
** Probably one of those nets to keep wildlife out of gardens.  
They often do more harm than good.

 **Hypnos  
** i tried contacting other rescues but the nearest location is a 3 hour drive  
and honestly im worried

 **Megaera  
** Has the caller tried to calm the dog down?

 **Hypnos  
** they said they cant get close enough to try  
apparently its making weird noises too

 **Thanatos  
** I'm going

 **Megaera  
** Thanatos, wait.  
We need more information. 

**Thanatos  
** I'm taking the clinic's car

 **Hypnos  
** ill text you the address

 **Megaera  
** …  
 **@Zagreus  
** You better go with him.

 **Zagreus  
** oh!   
ok, just let me put the blankets in the dryer

 **Thanatos  
** No  
We're leaving now

 **Zagreus  
** coming!   
sorry Hypnos, could you?

 **Hypnos  
** not to worry  
handling blankets is my specialty

 **Thanatos  
** **@BouldyBot**!hypnos_add1

 **_Bouldy Bot  
_ ** _Hypnos count increased by 1!_

 **Hypnos  
** oh come on

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Thanatos  
** There is a problem

 **Megaera  
** What is it?

 **Hypnos  
** did you find it

 **Thanatos  
** We found it  
But  
It's not a dog

 **_Thanatos_ ** _shared "021156.png"_

 **Hypnos  
** its way too dark wtf  
all im seeing is two glowy eyes

 **Megaera  
** Yeah, that might as well be a cryptid.  
Just how much did you zoom in?

 **Thanatos  
** It's a fox  
I can't get close

 **Hypnos  
** oh  
that explains the weird noises  
is it hurt

 **Megaera  
** Their den could be nearby.   
Is the caller still with you? They might know.

 **Thanatos  
** Hold on  
Zagreus is

 **Hypnos  
** ???  
than no you cant do that  
no cliffhangers

 **Thanatos  
** Sorry  
Had to yell at him

 **Megaera  
** Now there's a mood. 

**Zagreus  
** okay, I got her out of the net  
mostly

 **Hypnos  
** what does mostly mean

 **Zagreus  
** there's parts where it dug into her skin…  
and I didn't want to risk nicking her with the pliers  
I don't think she'll be okay if we let her go like this  
Meg, can we bring her back so you can look at her?

 **Megaera  
** She'd be better off seeing a wildlife vet.  
It's almost morning, we can start calling in an hour or two.

 **Zagreus  
** no, that's too long of a wait  
she's bleeding, she needs help  
please, meg?

 **Megaera  
** Fine.  
Bring her in and I'll see what I can do.  
But we're still calling a wildlife vet in the morning.

 **Zagreus  
** thank you!!  
we'll be there asap

 **Megaera  
** Drive safely, Than.

 **Thanatos  
** Ok

* * *

**[ FUrious, thanatos ]**

* * *

**FUrious  
** Thanatos.

 **thanatos  
**?

 **FUrious  
** I know you love animals.  
We all do.  
But you need to stop driving off like that.  
Rushing blindly into a rescue doesn't help anyone.

 **thanatos  
** I understand

 **FUrious  
** But you're not going to listen, are you. 

**thanatos  
** Probably not

 **FUrious  
** I see how you and Zagreus get along.  
You're equally bull-headed.  
Rashness of your actions aside, I'm glad you managed to rescue that little fox in time.

 **thanatos  
** It was mostly Zagreus

 **FUrious  
** What do you mean?

 **thanatos  
** The fox was extremely panicked  
She tried to bite me several times  
But Zagreus somehow managed to calm her down

 **FUrious  
** Oh?

 **thanatos  
** I'm not sure how he did it  
It's the same with the dogs  
They relax around him  
Even Ares

 **FUrious  
** He's always been dangerously approachable.  
Maybe that extends to animals too.

 **thanatos  
** I've never seen anything like it

 **FUrious  
** That's Zagreus for you.  
Special in unexpected ways.

 **thanatos  
** That doesn't sound like a compliment

 **FUrious  
** You're right.  
Still, I'm glad things are going well between you two.  
I know you prefer to work alone.

 **thanatos  
** I don't mind

 **FUrious  
** I guess you must relax around him too.

 **thanatos  
** Oh  
Maybe

  
  


* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, Achilles ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me**  
achilles!  
i did my first rescue today!

 **Achilles**  
That's wonderful news, lad!

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
there was a call for a dog that got stuck, but when we got there it turned out to be a fox  
she was incredibly tangled up, and the net cut into her skin and stuff, it was pretty bad

 **Achilles**  
Oh no…

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
she was super scared

 **Achilles**  
I can imagine she would have been, yes

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
we managed to cut her free and wrapped her in some towels   
i had her in my lap the whole way back to the shelter  
she was shaking so much 

**Achilles**  
Is she alright now?

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
meg looked at her and said she's going to be fine!  
her wounds need to heal and she's getting some antibiotics just in case

 **Achilles**  
What a relief!

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
yeah, I was super relieved too   
i almost cried a little haha

 **Achilles**  
You've a big heart, lad  
I'm proud of you 

**gods want me fish fear me**  
don't, you'll make me cry for real, hahaha  
we decided to name her Artemis

 **Achilles**  
That job turned out to be pretty good for you, didn't it?

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
it's been amazing  
i actually feel like I'm doing something worthwhile   
like I'm contributing, you know?

 **Achilles**  
I think I know what you mean

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
gods, my heart is still racing  
i might go into work early tomorrow   
I want to know what the wildlife vet says

 **Achilles**  
Take care not to overdo it, lad  
Everyone there needs you at your best

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
yes sir!  
I'll try getting some sleep now   
i will keep you updated on Artemis?

 **Achilles**  
Yes, please do!  
Rest well, Zagreus

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
thanks achilles, have a great day

  
  
  


* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, thanatos ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** man, i can't sleep at all  
I keep thinking about Artemis  
do you think she's okay?

 **thanatos  
** Megaera said she will be fine  
So it's likely that she will be fine

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** oh, I didn't mean to imply that i don't trust meg   
I'm just worried   
it's probably the adrenaline 

**thanatos  
** I see

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i didn't think I'd actually get to help with a rescue  
are they all this intense?

 **thanatos  
** Intense?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** as soon as I heard Artemis crying my feet just moved on their own  
it's weird, I didn't think saving animals was an instinctual thing

 **thanatos  
** That was careless of you  
You could have gotten seriously hurt

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i already apologized 🙁  
I won't forget the gloves next time, I swear

 **thanatos  
** You better not

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** are you working right now?

 **thanatos  
** Yes

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** oh, sorry!  
i'll stop bothering you then  
see you at the shelter tonight?

 **thanatos  
** Ok

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** 👋

 **thanatos  
** 👋

  
  


* * *

**[ ~maidusa~, FUrious ]**

* * *

**~maidusa~  
** Did Zagreus' schedule change? 🤔

 **FUrious  
** What makes you say that?

 **~maidusa~  
** Oh, I thought he might have gotten different times or something!  
With how early he's been showing up recently  
It's nice to have some extra help with feeding, though!

 **FUrious  
** Just how early are we talking?

 **~maidusa~  
** Um...well yesterday he came in at 4  
And today just a bit before 5  
He was early before that too, but I forgot exactly how much 😅

 **FUrious  
** I see.  
I'll need to have a word with him.

 **~maidusa~  
** Oh no, was he not supposed to do that?  
I'm sorry!  
I should've kept my mouth shut 😓

 **FUrious  
** He's been staying late recently.  
I didn't know he was coming in early, too.

 **~maidusa~  
** Oh…  
Do you think something's wrong?

 **FUrious  
** I don't know.  
But overworking is an irresponsible thing to do regardless.

 **~maidusa~  
** I don't mean to be rude…  
But you overwork a lot too, don't you?

 **FUrious  
** You're not wrong.  
I think everyone at the shelter does, to a point.

 **~maidusa~  
** So why is it different for Zagreus?

 **FUrious  
** Maybe it's not.  
But I'd like to make sure.  
Besides, I doubt he's actually recording the extra hours he's putting in.  
At the very least I ought to make sure he gets compensated for the work he's doing.

 **~maidusa~  
** You're really kind ❤️

 **FUrious  
** The shelter needs him, that's all.

 **~maidusa~  
** If you say so!  
I can't believe it's been almost 3 months already  
Everyone's come to rely on him so much  
I remember you weren't sure if he'd even make it through his first week, hahaha

 **FUrious  
** I had my reasons.

 **~maidusa~  
** Not trying to judge!  
I think everyone was hesitant about the night shift at first…  
The dogs seem a lot calmer, though

 **FUrious  
** We've been able to detect problems in eating and sleeping much quicker, as well as administer medication on more effective schedules.  
All in all, it's been working out far better than expected.

 **~maidusa~  
** I'm really glad 😄

 **FUrious  
** Yeah, me too.

  
  
  


* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, Achilles ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** uhm, are you there sir?

 **Achilles  
** I am, lad  
What's going on?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** my father kind of locked me out 😅

 **Achilles  
** Locked you out?  
What do you mean?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** the chain is on the door, and the back door's locked from the inside

 **Achilles  
** That might have happened by accident  
Did you try contacting him?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** I've been calling him for an hour now  
but he's not picking up

 **Achilles  
** Are you sure he's at home?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah, I'm pretty sure  
either he's at home, or there's another giant man roaming about our living room

 **Achilles  
** What can I do?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i was hoping I could come over to use your shower?  
I can wash my clothes at the shelter, that's no problem  
and I've got my cards on me too 

**Achilles  
** Of course you can, lad  
I leave around 1 for work, so any time before then is fine

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** thank you, I really appreciate it!

 **Achilles  
** Do you need me to come pick you up?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** no that's okay!  
I was hoping you'd say yes, so I kind of called a cab already

 **Achilles  
** Haha, I'll see you shortly then  
Will you be joining us for lunch?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yes please 😅  
I didn't want to ask, but I'm starving…  
wait, us?  
do you have company over?

 **Achilles  
** Ah

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** Achilles??

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**_Sisyphus_ ** _shared "morningArtemis.png"  
_ **_Sisyphus_ ** _shared "ZandArtemis.png"_

 **Hypnos  
** these are too precious   
shes so fierce omg  
❤️ ❤️ ❤️ 

**Sisyphus  
** I took these this morning!  
I do hope I won't wake anyone up by sharing them now 😄 

**Megaera  
** She's looking so much better already.  
We'll probably be able to release her soon.

 **Dusa  
** Aaaaaaaawwwww!!!!!  
I'm saving these 😍 

**Hypnos  
** you call zagreus z???

 **Sisyphus  
** He said it was fine!  
It's a lot quicker to type, too

 **Thanatos  
** Typing a name isn't that hard

 **Megaera  
** Huh.  
Most people I know just shorten his name to Zag.

 **Hypnos  
** aw man   
i want a cool nickname too  
but shortening my name just sounds silly   
🙁

 **Sisyphus  
** It doesn't work for every name, that much is true!

 **Hypnos  
** sad

 **Dusa  
** My name would sound even weirder…

 **Hypnos  
** dus  
hahahahaha omg  
thats hilarious

 **_Megaera_ ** _changed_ **_Hypnos_** _'s nickname to_ **_Hyp_** _!_

 **Hyp  
** wait what  
i didnt approve of this

 **Dusa  
** Hyp!   
Hahaha 😄  
That's hilarious 😋

 **Hyp  
** help internet police  
im being cyberbullied again

 **Megaera  
** Can it, Hyp.

 **Hyp**  
🥺

  
  


* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, Achilles ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** hey, I just found your note!  
i'm so sorry, I didn't think I'd sleep this long 😓 

**Achilles  
** No worries, you clearly needed it

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** will it be okay for me to leave without someone there to lock the door?

 **Achilles  
** Yes, I won't be much longer

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** do you want me to wait?

 **Achilles  
** That's alright lad, you go on ahead

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** thank you achilles  
for lunch, too  
I hope i didn't make your friend uncomfortable  
he left right after I arrived, I got a bit worried

 **Achilles  
** Ah, I called him after you fell asleep  
He's just not that great around strangers  
Also, I should tell you he is not my friend

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** he's not?  
wasn't he going to have lunch with you?

 **Achilles  
** Yes, he was  
We actually just had dinner together instead

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** huh?  
oh  
OH!  
ACHILLES OMG   
why didn't you tell me!!

 **Achilles  
** He asked me to keep us a secret  
I don't like it, but the circumstances are complicated

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** oh, I see…  
still, that's wonderful news! 😄   
how long have you two been together?

 **Achilles  
** Erm  
A while  
A long while

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** man, i never noticed  
I'm so happy for you!

 **Achilles  
** Haha, thank you lad  
I would've told you sooner

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** hey, it's okay  
though if I may ask, why are you hiding it?  
he's not seeing someone else, right?  
what's his name?  
do you have pictures??👀 

**Achilles  
** It's Patroclus  
And no, it's nothing like that  
But it is kind of a long story, so I'll tell you some other time  
Is that alright?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** of course!  
you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to  
but I'm always happy to listen  
you do the same for me

 **Achilles  
** Thanks, lad

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you too  
I'm gonna head out for work now

 **Achilles  
** Good luck!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** thanks! tell your 'friend' I said hi 😉

 **Achilles  
** Hahaha, will do  
Let me know how things go with your father, too  
👋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally hit publish while editing the draft, so if you catch some typos magically disappearing, that's me doing some rapid-fire corrections... enjoy this earlier than planned update!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**[ thanatos, hypnozzz ]**

* * *

**thanatos**  
Help

 **hypnozzz**  
???

 **thanatos**  
I don't know what to do

 **hypnozzz**  
whats going on  
are you ok

 **thanatos**  
I need help

 **hypnozzz**  
and i need context  
this is like when mom texts "call me" and nothing else  
terrifying

 **thanatos**  
Don't call me

 **hypnozzz**  
im not gonna call you omg  
just tell me what happened

 **thanatos**  
Zagreus was in the laundry room

 **hypnozzz**  
oh thats all??  
he probably just came in early again

 **thanatos**  
He was naked

 **hypnozzz**  
what  
WHTA  
HO WNAKED 

**thanatos**  
It looked like he was changing  
Just as I came in

 **hypnozzz**  
omg  
and then what???

 **thanatos**  
I closed the door  
And left

 **hypnozzz**  
you didnt say anything???  
did he say anything

 **thanatos**  
I panicked

 **hypnozzz**  
hooooo boy this is  
w o w

 **thanatos**  
He is texting me

 **hypnozzz**  
whats he saying???

 **thanatos**  
Haven't read yet  
I'm worried  
Do you think he's angry

 **hypnozzz**  
nahhh  
im sure its fine  
it was an accident   
a very happy accident   
if he asks just tell him you didnt see anything

 **thanatos**  
Ok  
Thanks

 **hypnozzz**  
(did you see anything though 👀)

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, ~maidusa~ ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me**  
dusa?  
are you there?

 **~maidusa~**  
Hi Zagreus!  
I'm here 😊  
What's up 😮

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
it's an emergency   
i think thanatos just saw my ass

 **~maidusa~**  
Excuse me what??

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
and now he's not responding to my messages  
do you think he's mad at me?

 **~maidusa~**  
Please start from the beginning!  
What happened?

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
right, sorry  
I was getting ready to wash my clothes  
and he walked in right as I was, uh  
well  
exposed

 **~maidusa~**  
Right...  
I'm still a bit confused, to be honest!  
Why are you washing your clothes at the shelter? 

**gods want me fish fear me**  
long story  
but that's not important right now  
gods, my career is over 😔

 **~maidusa~**  
That's a bit dramatic…

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
but what if he tells Nyx  
I could get fired

 **~maidusa~**   
It was an accident, right?  
I don't know mister Thanatos that well, but I'm sure he's not mad!  
He probably just wasn't expecting to see your butt 😋

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i wasn't expecting that either!!!

 **~maidusa~**  
Hahaha

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
this isn't funny dusa, I'm having a crisis

 **~maidusa~**  
No, it's definitely funny!

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
…  
yeah, fair enough   
please don't tell meg

* * *

**[ FUrious, thanatos ]**

* * *

**FUrious**  
Thanatos, did something happen with Zagreus?

 **thanatos**  
What  
Why  
No

 **FUrious**  
He just came to the clinic insisting I let him work over here tonight.

 **thanatos**  
Oh 

**FUrious**  
He seemed eager to avoid going back to the shelter.  
You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?

 **thanatos**  
Why would I 

**FUrious**  
You work with him the most.  
Do you think this is about Artemis?  
He's been unusually antsy since I mentioned we'll be releasing her soon.

 **thanatos**  
Oh

 **FUrious**  
Could you do me a favor and talk to him?  
He trusts you.

 **thanatos**  
He does?

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Zagreus**  
anyone want something from the clinic's coffee machine?  
passing by on the way back

 **Hyp**  
no thanks i dont believe in caffeine

 **Megaera**   
What's wrong with the machine at the shelter?

 **Zagreus**  
your machine makes better coffee   
and it has mochas

 **Megaera**  
I'm pretty sure the coffee tastes the same.

 **Zagreus**  
is Thanatos out?

 **Hyp**  
oh he took his break early  
hey does that machine have hot chocolate too

 **Zagreus**  
hold on I'll check  
it does!

 **Hyp**  
🥺

 **Zagreus**  
I got you 

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, thanatos ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me**  
Hey,  
are you still on break?

 **thanatos**  
No

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
oh, okay  
I just wanted to let you know i finished washing the bedding

 **thanatos**  
Ok

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
uh, so

 **thanatos**  
About before  
I didn't see anything

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
oh  
I mean, that's a relief, but  
i was more worried you'd be mad at me?

 **thanatos**  
I'm not mad at you

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
you didn't respond to any of my messages

 **thanatos**  
Sorry

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
if anyone should apologize it's me  
I really wasn't expecting anyone to come in 

**thanatos**  
I needed a towel 

**gods want me fish fear me**  
I should've just grabbed some towels too, haha  
…  
this is kind of awkward, isn't it?

 **thanatos**  
Kind of  
Yes

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i'm about to take Artemis out to the play pen for some exercise   
want to come with me?

 **thanatos**  
Yeah  
Ok

* * *

**[ thanatos, hypnozzz ]**

* * *

**thanatos**  
One more thing

 **hypnozzz**  
?

 **thanatos**  
Don't tell mother

 **hypnozzz**  
dont tell her what   
OH about your ass adventure??  
my silence comes at a price 

**thanatos**  
What do you want

 **hypnozzz**  
give me a ride home

 **thanatos**  
Fine

 **hypnozzz**  
for the whole week

 **thanatos**  
…  
Fine

 **hypnozzz**  
yessss   
oh and i want my admin rights back too

 **thanatos**  
Don't push your luck 

**hypnozzz**  
😔  
worth a shot

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Megaera**   
Has anyone seen Sisyphus?  
He was supposed to come see me before 6.

 **Hyp**  
nope  
im just waiting for my ride  
maybe hes still out doing walks

 **Zagreus**  
oh, he's with me!

 **Thanatos**  
Why

 **Zagreus**  
we're still at the kennels  
I'll tell him you're waiting

 **Megaera**  
Thanks.

 **Zagreus**  
he's on his way!  
sorry about that, I didn't know he had to be somewhere

 **Megaera**  
It's only been a few minutes, so I guess it's alright.  
You're not staying late again today, are you?

 **Zagreus**  
I won't be long

 **Megaera**  
Right.

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, hypnozzz ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me**  
hey Hypnos, do we have info about our adoption policy somewhere?

 **hypnozzz**  
should just be on the site  
anything specific you wanna know?

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
well, kind of  
could a meet and greet be skipped if you work here?

 **hypnozzz**  
uhhhhh  
hmm  
than says no

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
Thanatos?

 **hypnozzz**  
hes driving me home 😁

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
ooh haha, I got confused for a second there  
so you'd still have to do a meeting, then

 **hypnozzz**  
looks like it yeah  
i guess you could always talk to mom   
nyx  
sometimes the rules get in the way of a perfectly good adoption application so  
depends on the situation i guess  
thanatos asks if youre planning to adopt

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
oh no, I'm asking for someone else  
though I've definitely wanted to take just about everyone here home

 **hypnozzz**  
relatable  
i would too if i wasnt allergic

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
you're allergic? to dogs??

 **hypnozzz**  
mildly  
im fine at the desk and walking around the shelter  
but i cant use a dog as a pillow  
my face gets all puffy  
its like watching a sad movie   
but without the sad movie

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to use a dog as a pillow anyway

 **hypnozzz**  
why not   
they use you as a pillow too

* * *

**[ Achilles, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**Achilles**  
Good morning, lad  
I hope I'm not disturbing your sleep, but I was curious how things went with your father

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
aah, I completely forgot to message you about that, I'm sorry!  
i came home late, so I got inside fine this morning 

**Achilles**  
That's good!  
Did you manage to talk to your father?

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
yeah, as far as talking to him goes anyway  
he told me he won't keep the door unlocked at night just because I work a night shift

 **Achilles**  
The door wouldn't be unlocked, would it?

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
no, just the hooks  
I don't think he likes me working at the shelter  
but at least he believes I'm actually working now

 **Achilles**  
I suppose that's progress

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i guess?  
but it's always something  
now he brought up the rent thing again

 **Achilles**  
Ah, right, I remember him asking you for rent before

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
correction: demanding rent  
if he was asking I might have considered it   
(and if he wasn't such a massive dick)  
it's not like he needs the money, and I do   
if I ever want to actually make it out of here

 **Achilles**  
I wish there was more I could do for you, lad

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
hey, you've done more for me than he ever did  
sorry, I didn't mean to make this so negative 😔

 **Achilles**  
That's alright  
I understand

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
I'm going to sleep now, but let's talk about happy things next time, ok?

 **Achilles**  
It's a deal  
Have a good rest, Zagreus

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
thanks! and you a nice day  
👋

 **Achilles**  
👋

* * *

**[ ~maidusa~, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**~maidusa~**  
Zagreus!!!!!!!  
Please wake up!!!!!!!!!!!

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
eug h  
gods, dusa, why  
wow  
are all those missed calls from you?

 **~maidusa~**  
I'm sorry!  
But I thought you would want to know  
The wildlife vet cleared Artemis for release!

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
already?  
today?

 **~maidusa~**  
Yes! 😄  
This afternoon, actually, but I asked them to wait for you…

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
right now???  
wait, just  
give me ten minutes  
maybe twelve  
I'll be there as soon as i can  
🏃

 **~maidusa~**  
👏👏👏

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, ~maidusa~ ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me**  
hey Dusa, I just wanted to thank you again for telling me about Artemis

 **~maidusa~**  
It's no problem!  
Did it go okay?

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
yeah, it went great   
we're driving back now  
I think i would've been heartbroken if I got to work tonight and she was just gone  
maybe that's weird  
but either way, I really appreciate you letting me know

 **~maidusa~**  
I don't think that's weird at all!  
I'm super glad you got to see her off 😊 She's going to thrive for sure

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
I hope so  
she's definitely a tough one

 **~maidusa~**  
😄  
I should get back to work now though, my shift is almost over and I'm not done washing the food bowls yet…

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
ah, sorry for interrupting!  
I'll talk to you later

 **~maidusa~**  
See you!!  
😘

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
😘

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, keep rollin' ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me**  
hey Sisyphus, before i forget!  
I asked Hypnos about adopting and he said you'd still need to do a meet and greet  
or talk to the boss about it

 **keep rollin'**  
Ahoy there, Z!  
Thanks for asking! 🙂

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
do you know what you want to do yet?

 **keep rollin'**  
I was planning to talk to miss Nyx anyway  
I'm halfway through my assigned hours and I need a report of my performance…

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
what? it's already been a month?

 **keep rollin'**  
It will be a month next monday!   
Went fast, didn't it?

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
wow, yeah  
everyone's just starting to get used to you, too

 **keep rollin'**  
Haha, I don't know about that!  
But I think it's going well, all things considered 

**gods want me fish fear me**  
yeah, I think so too!

 **keep rollin'**  
Would you mind terribly if I ask for one more favor?

* * *

**[HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Hyp**  
omg  
i just saw artemis got released earlier today  
thats awesome news

 **Megaera**  
Yes, I heard that too.  
The wildlife vet cleared her.

 **Thanatos**  
Where was she released

 **Megaera**  
No clue.  
I wasn't there, day shift did it.  
They took my car, too.  
Didn't even ask first.

 **Hyp**  
isnt that the clinics car

 **Megaera**  
They could have asked first.   
Brought it back with an empty tank, too.

 **Hyp**  
well at least artemis is back out there wildin  
thats the important part 

**Megaera**  
You're right, for once.

 **Hyp**  
unsure if compliment or insult   
🤔

 **Thanatos**  
Probably both

 **Hyp**  
whatever ill take it 

* * *

**[ thanatos, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**thanatos**  
Are you alright

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
huh?  
why do you ask?

 **thanatos**  
You've been quiet tonight

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
oh  
now that you mention it, I suppose i have been 

**thanatos**  
Did something happen

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
no no, I'm fine

 **thanatos**  
Ok

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
hey Thanatos, is it bad for a kennel tech to get attached?  
to the dogs, i mean

 **thanatos**  
I don't know  
But it's inevitable 

**gods want me fish fear me**  
what do you mean?

 **thanatos**  
We care for them every day  
It's impossible not to start feeling a bond under those circumstances 

**gods want me fish fear me**  
I suppose that's true  
but you can't work with people who get upset every time a dog gets adopted, right?

 **thanatos**  
As long as they do their job   
I don't see why not

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i guess that's true, too

 **thanatos**  
Are you upset about Artemis

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
no, I'm happy she's back where she belongs  
and that we got to help her get there  
but, I'm also kind of sad  
i've never been that great with goodbyes  
not really sure what to do about that

 **thanatos**  
What do you mean

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i mean, what if I get like this every time a dog gets adopted?  
or, though I hope i won't ever have to witness it, they pass away?  
I don't know if this is the right job for me if I keep getting so emotionally attached all the time

 **thanatos**  
I see  
I think it's fine to get attached  
Possibly even good

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
good?

 **thanatos**  
It makes saying goodbye harder   
But if that's what it takes to give them more love and attention while they're here  
Then I think that's worth it  
We don't have all those tissue boxes at the counter just for Hypnos' allergies

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
hahaha  
yeah, that's a good point  
maybe I'm worrying over nothing

 **thanatos**  
Artemis was your first rescue  
It would be strange not to feel anything

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
I didn't expect her to hit me this hard  
now i'm scared I'll end up sobbing like a child every time we place a dog

 **thanatos**  
That is what the tissues are for  
A lot of people cry during adoptions

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
what about you?

 **thanatos**  
I don't cry easily  
But that doesn't mean I don't get sad

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
does it get easier?

 **thanatos**  
No  
But you will get better at it

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i hope so  
I really love this job

 **thanatos**  
I can tell

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
i just realized I've never seen you talk this much

 **thanatos**  
Sorry

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
no no no, that's not what I meant  
i feel a lot better after talking to you  
thank you Thanatos 🙂

 **thanatos**  
Oh  
That's good  
You can say Than  
If you want

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
only if you say zag in return

 **thanatos**  
Ok  
Zag

 **gods want me fish fear me**  
than   
😄

 **thanatos**  
🙂


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Hyp  
** i know our shift is almost up but  
i just got a call

 **_Hyp_ ** _shared "mappp.png"_

 **Hyp  
** navigation says its an hour drive  
so maybe like 45 mins right now

 **Zagreus  
** is Meg back yet?

 **Hyp  
** back  
what

 **Thanatos  
** If you insist on sleeping  
At least read back chat when you wake up

 **Zagreus  
** she took the car to get gas 

**Hyp  
** oh  
yeah of course  
i remember now

 **Zagreus  
** we can go once she's back, right?  
I'm sure she won't be much longer

 **Hyp  
** technically yes but  
its kind of a critical rescue  
ill try to find another place to take it

 **Zagreus  
** a critical rescue?

 **Hyp  
** yeah um  
someone found puppies in a sealed trash bag

 **Zagreus  
** what? that's awful

 **Thanatos  
** Dm me

  
  


* * *

**[ hypnozzz, thanatos ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz  
** didnt megaera tell you to stop rushing out like this

 **thanatos  
** She did  
Address please

 **hypnozzz  
** already sent it to your email

 **thanatos  
** Thanks

  
  


* * *

**[ thanatos, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** I'm taking my car

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** what?  
I thought that wasn't allowed? 

**thanatos  
** It isn't 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** huh  
is that going to be okay?

 **thanatos  
** Don't know  
You don't have to get involved if you don't want to  
But  
I could use the help

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** are you parked in front or back?

 **thanatos  
** Front

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** on my way.

  
  


* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Megaera  
** Am I seeing things, or did Thanatos' car just pull out of the parking lot?

 **Hyp  
** megaera!!!  
youre back

 **Megaera  
** Please tell me he at least brought the right equipment for a rescue this time.

 **Hyp  
** uh  
he brought zagreus?

 **Megaera  
** Well.  
That's better than nothing, I suppose.

  
  


* * *

**[ FUrious, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**FUrious  
** Keep me updated.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** meg!  
i’m sorry  
it was a very serious call

 **FUrious  
** Sorry?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** for heading out with than?  
in his car?

 **FUrious  
** Oh.  
Yeah, I don’t care about that.  
Just keep me updated on the puppies.  
I’m going to plan for overtime just in case.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** oh  
ok, got it  
i have to put my phone away now, thanatos is really stepping on it and reading is making me queasy 😰

 **FUrious** **  
**Good luck.

  
  


* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Zagreus  
** we're almost there

 **Sisyphus  
** Almost where?

 **Hyp  
** morning sisy!!  
the boys are out on a rescue

 **Megaera  
** DM me once you get a look at the puppies, Zag.

 **Sisyphus  
** Ah, good luck!

 **Megaera  
** Actually, Sisyphus, could you prepare a kennel?

 **Sisyphus  
** Sure! How exactly do I do that?

 **Megaera  
** Hypnos will explain.

 **Hyp  
** i will??

 **Megaera  
** You will.

 **Hyp  
** i will  
yes  
come to the desk please

 **Sisyphus  
** Understood!

  
  


* * *

**[ thanatos, FUrious ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** They are all still alive

 **_thanatos_ ** _shared "001567.jpg"  
_ **_thanatos_ ** _shared "001568.jpg"  
_ **_thanatos_ ** _shared "001569.jpg"  
_ **_thanatos_ ** _shared "001570.jpg"  
_ **_thanatos_ ** _shared "001571.jpg"_

 **thanatos  
** All three of them have vomited within the last hour  
No excretion aside from the mess they were found in  
Zag didn't see fleas or ticks  
Slight bloating  
Temperature seems fine

 **FUrious  
** Is Zagreus the one handling them right now?

 **thanatos  
** Yes

 **FUrious  
** Tell him to check their gums, if he can manage.  
Are they responsive?

 **thanatos  
** They are clearly weakened  
But tails are wagging  
I think they like him

 **FUrious  
** Good, that's good.

 **thanatos  
** Gums recolor slowly for all three

 **FUrious  
** Yeah, thought they would.  
At this point it could be a lot of things.  
Get them to me as soon as possible.  
Do the callers have any other pets in the household?

 **thanatos  
** One dog  
They have her upstairs  
When I asked they said no contact was made with the puppies

 **FUrious  
** That's a relief.  
Tell them to keep an eye on her just in case.  
And ask for a number I can reach them at.  
Better to be safe than sorry.

 **thanatos  
** Ok  
I'm going to help Zag now  
I forgot to bring carriers

 **FUrious  
** See you soon.

  
  


* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Sisyphus  
** Everything's ready, miss Megaera!

 **Megaera  
** Please just call me Megaera.

 **Hyp  
** you can call me mister hypnos though

 **Megaera  
** Shut up, mister Hypnos.

 **Hyp  
** 🤐

 **Megaera  
** Anyway, thanks Sisyphus.  
You can get to walking now.

 **Sisyphus  
** No problem!  
Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help.

 **Thanatos  
** We're back

 **Hyp  
** what  
already  
did you shift through time and space or what

 **Thanatos  
** I'm going to need some help

 **Megaera  
** What's wrong?

 **_Thanatos_ ** _shared "zag.jpg"_

 **Hyp  
** omg puppy blanket  
he actually fell asleep like that???  
im impressed

 **Megaera  
** You would be.  
Just wake him up. 

**Sisyphus  
** Can I help?

 **Thanatos  
** Actually  
Yes  
Come to the back parking lot  
Bring carriers  
And a blanket

 **Sisyphus  
** On my way!

 **Hyp  
** **@BouldyBot**!zagreus_add1

 **_Bouldy Bot  
_ ** _… (Command not recognized!)_

 **Hyp  
** sigh  
idk what i was expecting

  
  


* * *

**[ thanatos, hypnozzz ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** I'm not driving you home today

 **hypnozzz  
** no duh  
im still typing up reports anyway  
are you staying the morning

 **thanatos  
** Yes

 **hypnozzz**  
sisyphus already said he could stay and help out too  
if you dont mind

 **thanatos  
** Why would I mind

 **hypnozzz  
** dont ask me  
youre the one constantly giving him the evil eye

 **thanatos  
** I am not

 **hypnozzz  
** tell me more  
actually dont  
i gotta get back to typing now or ill be here all morning

 **thanatos  
** Ok

  
  


* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, thanatos ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** i can't believe I fell asleep 😔  
and I Really can't believe you managed to get the puppies without waking me up  
how do I lock your car?

 **thanatos  
** I'll go lock it

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** there's a blanket here  
we didn't bring one, did we?

 **thanatos  
** You looked tired

  
  


* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Hyp  
** have we named the puppers  
i need names for their files   
and on the topic of names  
can i have mine back

 **Thanatos  
** We haven't named them yet

 **Hyp  
** ill just put one two and three for now

 **Thanatos  
** Those aren't names

 **Zagreus  
** charlie, BB and rusty

 **Hyp  
** oh wow  
you were READY

 **Thanatos  
** What does BB stand for

 **Hyp  
** bouldy bot???  
bodacious buddy??  
bed and breakfast

 **Thanatos  
** …

 **Hyp  
** dont @ me im tired

 **Zagreus  
** best boy

 **Hyp  
** oh no my heart

 **Megaera  
** **@Thanatos @Zagreus** Could either of you come help me out.  
I'm trying to administer fluid treatment, but these boys go crazy the second I separate them.

 **Hyp  
** why do you never ask me for help  
🥺

 **Megaera  
** Because I don't want you sneezing all over my equipment.

 **Hyp  
** ok yeah thats fair

 **Zagreus  
** i'm on my way!

 **Thanatos  
** On my way

 **Hyp  
** wait hold on zagreus  
you didnt say which puppy is which

 **Megaera  
** I said either of you, not both.  
...They're already gone, aren't they.

 **Hyp  
** cant separate those boys either haha

 **Megaera**  
Pff.

  
  


* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Hyp  
** ALL HAIL SISYPHUS  
🙌🙌🙌

 **Megaera  
** Excuse me?

 **Hyp  
** he brought breakfast  
what a hero

 **Sisyphus  
** It was no trouble, really!  
I didn't know what everyone liked though, so I just got something of everything…  
I hope that's okay

 **Hyp  
** youre a saint  
im so happy

 **Sisyphus  
** Should I bring some to the clinic too?

 **Megaera  
** Thank you, but that's alright.  
I usually take my breaks at the shelter.

 **Hyp  
** can i take a break now  
im so hungry i cant sleep

 **Megaera  
** I doubt that, but sure.  
Won't be long until day shift gets here, anyway.

 **Hyp  
** sweet  
oh wait should i send thanatos and zagreus first

 **Megaera  
** They're still over here, bathing the puppies.  
I'll let them know there's breakfast before heading over myself.

 **Hyp  
** awesome thanks

  
  


* * *

**[ FUrious, keep rollin' ]**

* * *

**FUrious  
** I'll need the receipt for all that food.

 **keep rollin'  
** Oh, hello Megaera! edited  
It's fine, don't worry about it 🙂

 **FUrious  
** I'll just make an estimate if you didn't keep it.

 **keep rollin'  
** But it's okay?

 **FUrious  
** I appreciate the gesture, trust me, I do.  
But the shelter and clinic are non-profit, and largely dependent on money from charity.  
It's absolutely vital that all of our accounts are airtight.

 **keep rollin'  
** Can't we just keep it off the record?

 **FUrious  
** I'm pretty sure that keeping things off the record is exactly what landed you here.

 **keep rollin'  
** Oof...  
Right you are

 **FUrious  
** If we only followed protocol when it's inevitable, we might as well throw it out the window altogether.

 **keep rollin'  
** Yes, I understand  
I apologize for any trouble I may have caused!

 **FUrious  
** That's not necessary.  
I just need the receipt, please.

 **keep rollin'  
** I'm afraid I threw it out...  
But I can look up the transaction?

 **FUrious  
** That'll work.  
Thanks.

  
  


* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Zagreus  
** has anyone seen sisyphus?  
  
 **Hyp  
** i think he left already

 **Megaera  
** He did.  
I sent him home after breakfast.

 **Zagreus  
** i'll just text him to thank him for the food then  
didn't realize how hungry i was until I sat down to eat, hahaha

 **Dusa  
** Ooohh, so that's why there are so many snacks in the break room!  
I was worried I'd forgotten someone's birthday…

 **Hyp  
** he really did bring a lot  
not that im complaining

 **Megaera  
** I'm sure day shift will know what to do with it all.

 **Dusa  
** Absolutely!  
😄

 **Thanatos  
** Speaking of day shift  
I need to leave soon

 **Megaera  
** Right.  
I think you're good to go.   
Zag and Hyp, too.

 **Zagreus  
** you're not going home?

 **Megaera  
** I want to stay and monitor the triplets for a bit longer.

 **Dusa  
** I read chat back on the bus ride here   
It seemed like a very intense rescue...  
Are they doing alright?

 **Megaera  
** I've done what I can.  
They seem stable for now, but the first few days are the riskiest for puppies that young.

 **Hyp  
** i really hope theyll make it

 **Zagreus  
** they will, I'm sure

 **Megaera  
** All we can do now is wait.  
Great work tonight, everyone.

 **Zagreus  
** you too, meg

 **Thanatos  
** Yes

 **Hyp  
** go team!!  
(can someone please change my name back now)

 **Megaera  
** Sure.

 ** _Megaera_** _changed_ ** _Hyp_** _'s_ _nickname to_ ** _Bed and Breakfast_** _!_

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** I SAID DONT @ ME

  
  


* * *

**[ thanatos, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** Thank you for coming with me tonight

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you don't need to thank me for that than  
I was just doing my job 

**thanatos  
** Maybe so  
But I appreciate it nonetheless 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** well, you're welcome  
i think we make a pretty good team!

 **thanatos  
** Oh  
Yes  
I think so too 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** 😄

 **thanatos  
** 🙂

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** I'm going to get some shut-eye now  
see you tonight?

 **thanatos  
** Yes  
Sleep well Zag

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** thanks, than  
I'd wish you the same, but you're headed for your day job aren't you?

 **thanatos  
** Yes  
Though I do plan to take a short nap first

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** in that case, you sleep well too!

 **thanatos  
** Thank you

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** 👋

 **thanatos  
** **👋**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i remember planning how to write in cerberus and thinking hey, why write one dog when i can write three


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, Achilles ]**

* * *

**_gods want me fish fear me_ ** _shared "bathtime.png"_

 **Achilles  
** That is an incredible picture   
Who is the tall man getting splashed by that feisty looking puppy?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** that's Thanatos, my coworker  
he's the guy who picked up Zeus

 **Achilles  
** I see, so that's Thanatos  
It's nice to be able to put a face to his name, after everything you've told me about him

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** and the puppy is rusty  
Rusty doesn't like being handled much

 **Achilles  
** I can tell!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** he's a sweetheart though  
they all are  
it's amazing to see them so excited about life, considering what they've been through

 **Achilles  
** The magic of dogs  
Unrelenting enthusiasm for just about anything  
Are they doing better?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** much better than before, but they're still not eating properly  
Meg says it could be because of the worm treatment  
if that's the reason it should pass soon enough, but we're keeping a close eye on them anyway

 **Achilles  
** Yes, of course  
I must say, they really are adorable

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i know, right?  
fluffy little angels  
as long as we don't try to separate them, hahaha

 **Achilles  
** They don't take well to being alone?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** it's difficult to say  
they don't cry when it's just them in their kennel, but they downright scream when one of them has to go see meg

 **Achilles  
** Oh dear...  
Maybe it's trauma?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah, that's what meg said too  
but they're still super young, so we're hoping it'll get better  
we're going to try and put them with an older female soon  
see how that goes  
for now we just move them in threes, hahaha

 **Achilles  
** Haha, a package deal

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** three wet noses for the price of one  
🐶🐶🐶

 **Achilles  
** Now that's what I call a steal!

  
  
  


* * *

**[ hypnozzz, FUrious ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz  
** hi megaera

 **FUrious  
** What do you need.

 **hypnozzz  
** wow cant i just say hi without needing something

 **FUrious  
** You could, yes.

 **hypnozzz  
** ok you got me  
i need tomorrow night off

 **FUrious  
** There it is.  
That's a bit short-notice, though.  
Did you ask Nyx?

 **hypnozzz  
** mom said it was fine if you were ok with it

 **FUrious  
** Why do you need the night off?

 **hypnozzz  
** uh  
thats kinda personal

 **FUrious  
** Don't tell me you have a date.

 **hypnozzz  
** what no  
i mean i could have a date if i wanted to  
but i dont want to

 **FUrious  
** Right.  
So what is it then.

 **hypnozzz  
** i just won an auction for tickets to a wrestling match tomorrow night and  
the bulls on the roster  
the BULL  
🥺🥺🥺  
its my lifelong dream to see him in person  
i really really REALLY want to go

 **FUrious  
** Huh.  
Is that the guy on the inside of your locker?

 **hypnozzz  
** hey thats private

 **FUrious  
** It really isn't.  
Why do you have a picture of him on your work locker, anyway.

 **hypnozzz  
** his abs motivate me

 **FUrious  
** Forget I asked.  
Take the night off.

 **hypnozzz  
** THANKS  
THANKS IL OVE YOU  
how can i repay you  
oh i know  
the listing was for 2 tickets so you could come with me  
that way itd be a date after all 

**FUrious  
** Very funny.

 **hypnozzz  
** oh  
haha   
yeah

  
  


* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, keep rollin' ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** thank you for bringing food the other day!  
i was going to message you sooner, but this week has been hectic to say the least…

 **keep rollin'  
** It's no problem whatsoever Z! Happy to help  
Though I worry Megaera wasn't entirely pleased…

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** what do you mean?

 **keep rollin'  
** I got lectured about personal expenses and such, hahaha

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** meg takes her job very seriously  
she would've lectured any of us if we did something like that  
I'm sure she really appreciates what you did!

 **keep rollin'  
** If you say so!  
She can be awfully frightening 😥

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** gods, i know right  
it's part of her charm I guess  
btw, did you hear back from nyx yet?  
about the meet and greet

 **keep rollin'  
** Ah, yes, about that!  
I had my evaluation, and it went great!   
Much better than expected  
I was so blown away that I forgot to ask about adoption...

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** that's great news though!

 **keep rollin'  
** Well, yes!  
But the officer assigned to my case has decided that since it's going so well, my sentence can be reduced.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** isn't that a good thing?

 **keep rollin'  
** It is… but I don't want to stop working at the shelter.  
I've learned so much in my short time here  
And I've made wonderful friends, such as yourself! 🙂  
I don't think I'm ready to leave that behind just yet

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** who says you have to leave?

 **keep rollin'  
** What do you mean?  
I can't exactly protest a sentence reduction

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** no no, that's not what I meant  
can't you just stay on as a volunteer?  
you said Nyx is happy with your performance too, right?  
i'm sure she'd want to keep you on board

 **keep rollin'  
** I actually had not considered that!  
Do you really think it would be alright?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah?  
why wouldn't it be? 

**keep rollin'  
** The whole criminal thing…

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** oh, so that's what you're worried about  
well, i hope this isn't too blunt  
but the way I see it, you did something wrong and paid your dues  
at some point, punishing yourself more won't actually make a difference, right?  
you could spend that time and energy doing better things  
like walking dogs 😄

 **keep rollin'  
** Huh…  
You know Zag, you really are wise beyond your years sometimes

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** only sometimes? you wound me, hahaha  
no, seriously, it's nothing like that  
I've just got a lot of experience fucking things up

 **keep rollin'  
** Well, whatever the reason behind it, I appreciate your advice!  
I'll see if I can find an opportunity to bring it up next time I speak to Nyx

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** keep me updated!

 **keep rollin'  
** Will do!

  
  


* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Megaera  
** Hypnos won't be here tonight.  
He took the day off.

 **Zagreus  
** oh yeah, didn't he mention that yesterday?  
he's going to see boxing or something?

 **Megaera  
** Only about twenty times, yes.

 **Thanatos  
** Wrestling

 **Zagreus  
** right! that's the one  
never took hypnos to be the sports type

 **Thanatos  
** As long as he isn't the one doing the sports 

**Megaera  
** Anyway.  
It's just the two of you at the shelter tonight.  
I don't expect any issues, but should you need anything, let me know.  
Oh, and the phone's set to a tape, so no running off for sudden rescues.

 **Zagreus  
** aw, but that's my favorite part :(

 **Megaera  
** I will actually put a leash on you.

 **Zagreus  
** hahaha  
...that's a joke, right?

 **Megaera  
** Pray you won't find out.

  
  


* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Zagreus  
** **@Megaera** do you need to see the puppies tonight?

 **Megaera  
** No, the day shift vet looked at them earlier. Best to let them sleep.

 **Zagreus  
** they're all awake, haha  
that's why I asked

 **Megaera  
** Oh.  
See if you can get them to eat then.

 **Zagreus  
** got it!  
you know, it's actually a bit quiet without Hypnos around

 **Thanatos  
** Strangely so

 **Megaera  
** Time does pass a lot slower when I can't scold him.

 **Zagreus  
** that's an odd way of saying you miss him, meg

 **Megaera  
** Are you offering to take his place?

 **Zagreus  
** going into a tunnel, got to go!

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Megaera  
** What in the world just happened over there?

 **Zagreus  
** not sure, there was a loud screechy sound and it set off the dogs

 **Megaera  
** I heard it all the way over here.   
So much for a quiet night.

* * *

**[ thanatos, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** Zag could you come to Ares' kennel please

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** right now?  
I'm trying to calm everyone down   
are you alright?

 **thanatos  
** There is a spider

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** what?  
a spider??

 **thanatos  
** Yes  
I need assistance

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** just step on it?

 **thanatos  
** I don't like to kill things

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** not even bugs?  
i'm pretty sure they can't feel pain

 **thanatos  
** Oh  
Nevermind 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** did you get it? 😯

 **thanatos  
** No  
Ares ate it

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** hahahaha  
well, problem solved?

 **thanatos  
** Yes  
Sorry for the interruption 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** wait, it wasn't you screaming earlier, was it?

 **thanatos  
** I don't like spiders

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, ~maidusa~ ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** and then he just said, "i don't like spiders"

 **~maidusa~  
** Hahaha 😄  
Spiders are scary though, I don't blame him…

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i just didn't expect than to be afraid of anything  
he looks so...cool? all the time?  
i imagined if someone asked him about his fears, he'd just go all steely-eyed and whisper "my only fear is fear itself" or something like that 

**~maidusa~  
** I can kind of see it 🤔  
But everyone's afraid of something!  
And it's usually something silly 😋  
I remember you calling me in a panic one night because you heard a mouse in the basement!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** Rats  
i heard rats

 **~maidusa~  
** It was one tiny little mouse and it was harmless!  
🐀

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** that's what they want you to think  
and then bam!  
they bite off your toes 

**~maidusa~  
** Bam?  
Hahaha

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** hey, your dad didn't make you check our dark, dank basement for rats every week

 **~maidusa~  
** No, but your dad did!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** well  
yes, but you got paid for it, that's different 

**~maidusa~  
** Hehehe

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** so what's your silly fear then?

 **~maidusa~  
** That's a secret!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** I promise i won't tell a soul  
and you know about mine  
(even though I'm not really scared of rats)

 **~maidusa~  
** Hmmmmm… 🤔  
I'll think about it  
For now I have to catch my bus!   
😋

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** hey, that's not fair

 **~maidusa~  
** 🐀

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** stop!!

 **~maidusa~  
** Hehehe **🤭**

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, Achilles ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** do you have a silly fear?

 **Achilles  
** Fear is for the fish, lad

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** haha, yeah I know  
i was just talking to a friend about it, and I got curious 

**Achilles  
** A friend, you say

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah, dusa

 **Achilles  
** Not Thanatos?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** huh?  
why do you ask?

 **Achilles  
** No reason

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you're really not afraid of anything?

 **Achilles  
** Well, it's a rather complicated topic to tackle like this at 9 in the morning  
But if I had to pick, I'd say I'm afraid of fear itself  
What about you?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** wow  
i don't think that counts as a silly fear

 **Achilles  
** Fears are rarely silly to the ones experiencing them, lad   
We may laugh about it, but to those fish, you are a most intimidating threat

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** hahahaha  
right as usual   
and I mean, they should be afraid, really 

**Achilles  
** They absolutely should  
🎣

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** **🎣  
** when things calm down at work, do you think we can go fishing again sometime?  
you could tell me all about your boyfriend while we strike renewed fear in the hearts of fish everywhere 😃

 **Achilles  
** Hahaha 😄  
An excellent suggestion, lad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he attacc  
> he protecc  
> but most importantly  
> he eats spiders for a snacc


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Zagreus  
** hey **@BedandBreakfast** you left your locker open again

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** i know  
did you see

 **Zagreus  
** see what?

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** the picture 

**Zagreus  
** you mean the buff guy?  
i think we've all seen him by now, hahaha

 **Thanatos  
** We have

 **Megaera  
** We have.

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** ok but  
do you notice anything about it

 **Zagreus  
** about the picture?  
i'm noticing that his biceps are absurd

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** no  
i mean yes but  
what else

 **Zagreus  
** i don't know?  
can't you just tell me  
i'm not sure how comfortable I am staring at this man's mostly naked body

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** why whats wrong with it

 **Zagreus  
** hold on, i didn't say anything was wrong

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** you dont think he looks good

 **Zagreus  
** i didn't say that either?

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** maybe youre not into muscly types

 **Zagreus  
** I want out of this conversation

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** look at the bottom right

 **Zagreus  
** oh, wow  
I thought that signature was printed!

 **Dusa  
** Omg!!!!  
You actually got him to sign it???

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** I DID   
I WAS SHAKING THE WHOLE TIME  
wait why are you awake

 **Zagreus  
** hi Dusa!

 **Dusa  
** Hi 🙂  
I can't sleep 🙁

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** oh no  
thats not good  
have you tried flipping your pillow

 **Dusa  
** Sorry? 

**Bed and Breakfast  
** it can help  
or maybe do some stretches

 **Dusa  
** Um  
I'll try?

 **Thanatos  
** He is an expert at this kind of thing

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** aw thanks bro ❤️ 

**Megaera  
** Bit too much of an expert at times.

 **Zagreus  
** hahaha

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** well if you really cant sleep you can always hang out with us instead

 **Megaera  
** You say that like you won't be asleep in thirty minutes, yourself.

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** jokes on you i already had a nap tonight

 **Thanatos  
** **@BouldyBot**!hypnos_add1

 **_Bouldy Bot  
_ ** _Hypnos count increased by 1!_

 **Zagreus  
** oh hey, haven't seen bouldy in a while

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** STOP THIS

 **Dusa  
** 😅

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, thanatos ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** hey than?

 **thanatos  
** What is it

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** could you come give me a hand with the puppies

 **thanatos  
** What's wrong  
I'm fixing the light in the supply closet

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** bless you, that constant flickering was really getting on my nerves   
no idea how dayshift could stand it

 **thanatos  
** That light isn't on during the day

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** oh, right  
haha  
anyway it's not an emergency or anything, but if you could come over when you're done?  
these boys are kind of holding me hostage 😅

 **thanatos  
** What

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** they start crying the second I step outside  
i don't want the other dogs to wake up and join in   
so I'm just in their kennel with them now, but I haven't finished my rounds yet

 **thanatos  
** On my way

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** thanks! 

* * *

**[ thanatos, FUrious ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** I'm worried about Charlie, BB and Rusty

 **FUrious  
** The shepherd puppies?  
What's wrong?

 **thanatos  
** They're always awake at night  
They only seem to eat when Zag's around  
They don't get along with the other dogs  
And then there's the abandonment issues 

**FUrious  
** They've only just been introduced to other dogs, so that likely needs more time.  
And if not for Zagreus, they wouldn't be eating at all.  
But it's definitely a short-term solution, long-term problem kind of thing.

 **thanatos  
** If they develop odd eating habits it could hurt their chances at adoption

 **FUrious  
** You're right.  
I've been so focused on making sure they're healthy, the whole adoption thing slipped my mind.  
I'll put it on the list for the meeting tomorrow.

 **thanatos  
** Appreciate it

* * *

**[ ~maidusa~, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**~maidusa~  
** **😪**

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** did you try flipping your pillow?   
hahaha

 **~maidusa~  
** I actually did!  
But it didn't work 😔  
I'm not interrupting you or anything am I?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you're fine  
than's on his phone too

 **~maidusa~**  
Thanatos?  
  
 **gods want me fish fear me**  
we're waiting for the puppies to fall asleep  
I guess they're in a similar predicament, hahaha  
except no pillows to flip 

**~maidusa~  
** Awww poor babies!  
It's my own fault I'm up though, I watched a scary movie...

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you watch horror movies?

 **~maidusa~  
** Yeah, sure!  
I'm fine with horror   
It's thrillers that get me 😱  
I saw the first twenty minutes before realizing it was scary  
But by then I was invested!  
This always happens when I watch TV 🙁

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** I don't really get scared of movies  
but I don't watch that much TV either

 **~maidusa~** **  
**You just get scared of mice :P

 **gods want me fish fear me** **  
**ouch

 **~maidusa~  
** Hehehe

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i was going to send you a picture of the puppies, but now I'm not so sure…

 **~maidusa~  
** !!!  
Nooooo!!!  
Please show me 🥺

 **_gods want me fish fear me_ ** _shared "chomp.png"_

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Ooooomg 😂  
Rip your shoes?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** hahaha, it's fine  
these are my work boots  
they were already falling apart

 **~maidusa~  
** Well, at least they seem to be having fun!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** than is trying to distract them with a chew toy, but they're not having it

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Your shoes are clearly the better option 😄

**gods want me fish fear me  
😅  
**

* * *

**[ FUrious, hypnozzz ]**

* * *

**FUrious  
** I need a favor.

 **hypnozzz  
** whoa really  
from me???

 **FUrious  
** Going to assume that was a rhetorical question.  
I need you to handle Sisyphus' meet and greet.  
Thanatos was going to do it, but it looks like he'll be stuck helping Zag with the puppies all night. 

**hypnozzz  
** sisyphus is adopting???

 **FUrious  
** Yes, he's adopting Pebbles.  
The timid pitbull with one cropped ear.  
Weren't you the one who handled his application?

 **hypnozzz  
** oooh thats right i was  
zagreus asked me to do that  
it was quite challenging finding his form in that big pile ill tell you

 **FUrious  
** It wouldn't be such a big pile if you looked at it more often. 

**hypnozzz  
** i look at it a lot  
arent meetings usually done during bedtime though 

**FUrious  
** Daytime, Hypnos. 

**hypnozzz  
** thats what i said

 **FUrious  
** Right.   
Well, this one's a bit of an exception.  
The whole meeting is just a formality, really.  
I'm pretty sure the adoption has already been approved.

 **hypnozzz  
** oooh

 **FUrious  
** So all you have to do is stand there for twenty minutes.

 **hypnozzz  
** i can definitely do that

* * *

**[ keep rollin', gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**keep rollin'** **  
**Z! **  
**Great news!  
I am now officially Pebbles's owner!

 **_keep rollin'_ ** _shared "pebbles1.png"  
_ **_keep rollin'_ ** _shared "pebbles2.png"  
_ **_keep rollin'_ ** _shared "pebbles4.png"_

 **keep rollin'  
** I'm going to drive her home now, so I'll talk to you later  
But I had to tell you first!  
Sleep well!

* * *

**[ thanatos, hypnozzz ]**

* * *

**thanatos** **  
**Did you go home yet

 **hypnozzz  
** omg what a coincidence  
i was about to ask you the same thing  
i just wrapped up the meet and greet

 **thanatos  
** Oh  
Thank you for taking care of that

 **hypnozzz  
** no problem!

 **thanatos  
** I wanted to ask if you could email me the latest version of the shelter's employee rules

 **hypnozzz  
** uh sure  
thats kind of a weird thing to ask for all of a sudden

 **thanatos  
** Thanks  
I just need to check something

 **hypnozzz  
** still weird  
sent it though  
did you go home yet

 **thanatos  
** No

 **hypnozzz  
** 🥺

 **thanatos  
** Ok

 **hypnozzz  
** 😃

 **thanatos  
** When are you going to get a driver's license

 **hypnozzz  
** probably when you stop driving me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hi hello its been a while


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, keep rollin' ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** congratulations!!!  
sorry for the late reply  
she looks so happy!!

 **keep rollin'  
** Ahoy there!

 **_keep rollin'_ ** _shared "pebby.png"_

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** hahaha, awww  
she's already feeling right at home

 **keep rollin'  
** I got her a really nice dog bed, too  
She sniffed it once and jumped straight up onto the couch instead  
And I don't have the heart to tell her off 😞

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** that's her bed now, nothing we can do about it  
you should put those pictures in the group chat!

 **keep rollin'  
** Isn't that one for work matters only?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i mean, that's what I was told too  
but we all talk about whatever, anyway  
and Pebbles is kind of work related, right?  
definitely more work related than Hypnos's celebrity crush

 **keep rollin'  
** Haha!  
You've got a point there

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, ~maidusa~ ]**

* * *

**gods want me fish fear me  
** I have a bit of a weird question…

 **~maidusa~  
** Hi Zagreus!  
What's up? 😮

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you didn't happen to find a toothbrush in the shelter's restrooms this morning, did you?

 **~maidusa~  
** I actually did!  
Well, a co-worker did  
We threw it out for sanitary reasons…

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** ah yeah, that makes sense

 **~maidusa~  
** Was it yours?  
I'm sorry!! 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** no no, it's ok!  
thanks!

* * *

**[ hypnozzz, thanatos ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz  
** hey did i leave my jacket in your car

 **thanatos  
** You did

 **hypnozzz  
** thats a relief  
ill take it with me when you drive me home tonight

 **thanatos  
** 😕

 **hypnozzz  
** omg

 **thanatos  
** I'll put it in your locker

 **hypnozzz  
** thanks❤️

 **thanatos  
** Why do you always bring a jacket  
You never actually wear it

 **hypnozzz  
** emergency pillow

* * *

**[ ~maidusa~, FUrious ]**

* * *

**~maidusa~  
** Um, miss Meg?  
Sorry to text you during the day like this!

 **FUrious  
** Hi Dusa.  
It's fine, I have meetings this week anyway.   
What's wrong?

 **~maidusa~  
** It's about Zagreus…  
I'm kind of worried 🙁

 **FUrious** **  
**What did he do this time.

 **~maidusa~  
** I think he left his toothbrush at the shelter last night?

 **FUrious  
** A toothbrush. 

**~maidusa~  
** And he's been doing laundry here more often…  
I don't mind that of course!   
I've done emergency cycles myself sometimes  
I don't know, maybe I'm just being silly 🙁  
You don't think he ran away, do you?

 **FUrious  
** He's getting a bit too old for that, I'd hope.  
But I'll admit I've noticed some odd things going on myself.  
I'll try talking to him.

 **~maidusa~  
** I tried to ask him myself when I saw him just now!  
He said BB peed on his shirt again

 **FUrious  
** Wait, he's already at the shelter?

 **~maidusa~  
** I actually don't think he left...

 **FUrious  
** I see.  
Thanks for letting me know.

 **~maidusa~  
** I don't want to get him in trouble!

 **FUrious  
** Don't worry, Dusa.  
Zag's perfectly capable of doing that himself.

  
  


* * *

**[ thanatos, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** Are you ok

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah I'm fine  
why?

 **thanatos  
** I overheard you and Megaera just now

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**...you're at the shelter?

 **thanatos  
** It's meeting week  
I didn't mean to pry 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** no, it's not your fault  
I'm a bit embarrassed you had to hear that   
haven't fought with her like that since high school

 **thanatos  
** So, will you be going home?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** how much did you hear, exactly?

 **thanatos  
** I heard raised voices   
And I think you slammed a table at some point

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** that was Meg hahaha

 **thanatos  
** Oh  
Wow

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah  
anyway I can't really go home right now  
I forgot my keys 

**thanatos  
** That seems to happen quite frequently 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** what can i say, I'm a scatterbrain, haha

 **thanatos  
** Zagreus  
Are you ok

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i already told you, I'm fine?

 **thanatos  
** Your keys are in your locker

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** ...  
can we talk

* * *

**[ FUrious, ~maidusa~ ]**

* * *

**FUrious  
** I spoke to Zagreus.  
He made up some story about forgetting his keys.

 **~maidusa~  
** Uh oh…  
So he did run away?

 **FUrious  
** I think it's a bit more complicated than that, but he definitely hasn't been going home.  
He wouldn't tell me much.  
He's outside talking to Thanatos now  
I'm hoping he'll have better luck.

 **~maidusa~  
** I hope he's okay…

* * *

**[ thanatos, FUrious ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** I'm leaving early tonight

 **FUrious  
** You're taking Zag home?

 **thanatos  
** Yes

 **FUrious  
** Good.  
Maybe you can talk some sense into him.  
He might just listen if it's you

 **thanatos  
** What makes you say that 

**FUrious  
** Nothing in particular.  
I'll let Hypnos know you're leaving.

 **thanatos  
** 🙆

 **FUrious  
**...

* * *

**[ hypnozzz, thanatos ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz  
** i cant believe youre having a sleepover without me

 **thanatos  
** It's not a sleepover  
Zagreus got locked out of his house

 **hypnozzz  
** can i come too  
i love sleepovers  
ill bring snacks 

**thanatos  
** No

 **hypnozzz  
** 😢

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Sisyphus  
** It's rather quiet here this morning, isn't it?

 **Megaera  
** Thanatos and Zagreus had to leave early.

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** theyre having a sleepover  
without me  
😭

 **Sisyphus  
** Huh?  
A sleepover?

 **Megaera  
** Ignore him.

* * *

**[ thanatos, FUrious ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** Megaera

 **FUrious  
** Yes?

 **thanatos  
** You and Zagreus used to date right

 **FUrious  
** What?  
Where's this coming from.

 **thanatos  
** I just wanted to know if things between you two were alright

 **FURious  
** Right.  
Did Zag say anything? 

**thanatos  
** No  
I just wanted to make sure

 **FUrious  
** Make sure about what?  
Thanatos, you're not asking me if I still have feelings for him, are you?

 **thanatos  
** What  
No

 **FUrious  
** You know, you really aren't as subtle as you think you are.

* * *

**[ thanatos, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** Good morning 👋  
I hope you slept well  
I'll be at the office until 2  
I've put an extra towel for you by the sink in case you want to use the shower  
Help yourself to anything in the fridge

* * *

**[ gods want me fish fear me, Achilles ]**

* * *

**  
gods want me fish fear me  
** hello sir  
are you available to talk?  
I need to ask a favor   
it's kind of important 

**Achilles  
** What is it lad?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** do you remember when I told you about my father's threat to change the locks 

**Achilles  
** I do, yes

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** well  
he changed the locks

 **Achilles  
** Ah...  
Do you need me to come pick you up?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** no no, it's been like that for a few days now  
I was just waiting it out  
but everyone at work kind of freaked when they found out I was staying at the shelter

 **Achilles  
** To be fair, that is quite worrisome  
So what can I do for you?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** a coworker let me crash at his place last night  
but he works two jobs and the last thing he needs is a freeloader  
so I wanted to ask if I could stay at yours  
just for a few days!   
while I figure something out with dad   
i can help with chores

 **Achilles  
** Of course, lad  
No problem whatsoever  
Do you have everything you need?  
A change of clothes?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah  
though  
maybe a toothbrush?

 **Achilles  
** Got it.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** thank you Achilles

* * *

**[ FUrious, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**FUrious  
** What the hell did you do, Zagreus.  
Where are you.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** what?  
I just saw this, my phone died  
i'm staying with Achilles for now, why?

 **FUrious  
** Thanatos just showed up at work looking like he got run over.  
He said you left.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** well, yeah, I figured it'd be best if i didn't bother him

 **FUrious  
** No note.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** I didn't think he'd need a note?

 **FUrious  
** Zagreus.  
Do you have any idea how worried he was.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** what?

 **FUrious**  
Do you know when he last took a night off?  
Never. He never takes a night off.  
He didn't just take last night off, either. He took tonight off in advance just to make sure you'd be alright.  
And then he gets back to see you up and disappeared without a word.  
You can sleep on the street for all I care, but Thanatos is my friend and I won't let you treat him like this.

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** ...oh  
i thought he'd be relieved to have me out of his hair  
ok i'll  
I'll think of something  
...is than ok?

 **FUrious** ****  
What do you think.  
Just hurry up and fix this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and he just keeps running running and running running and running running and


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

**[ hypnozzz, FUrious ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz  
** hi sorry to bother you but  
do you know if anythings going on with thanatos  
he wont talk to me

 **FUrious  
** He doesn't talk much to begin with.

 **hypnozzz  
** no but really  
i mean  
the other day he was using emojis  
EMOJIS  
and now   
nothing 

**FUrious  
** He used emojis with you, too?

 **hypnozzz  
** omg  
you too???

 **FUrious  
** Yes.  
For a moment I thought I was hallucinating. 

**hypnozzz  
** something is definitely going on

 **FUrious  
** I figured it was just Zagreus's influence.

 **hypnozzz  
** whaaaat  
that makes no sense  
i emote at than all the time and hes never once copied me

 **FUrious  
** Thank the Gods for that. 

**hypnozzz  
** ouch  
im seriously worried here

 **FUrious  
** Right, sorry.  
Force of habit.

 **hypnozzz  
** do you think something happened at the sleepover   
things got weird right after that

 **FUrious  
** It wasn't a sleepover.

 **hypnozzz  
** look  
when someone sleeps with someone else  
its a sleepover 

**FUrious  
** Read that again, but slowly.

 **hypnozzz  
** wait  
wait i phrased that wrong  
sleeps at someone else  
like at their house  
not with  
well also kinda with   
but not like that  
usually 

**FUrious  
** Usually.

 **hypnozzz  
** please stop judging me 

* * *

**[ Achilles, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**Achilles  
** Say, could you check how many eggs we have left?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** sure! one second  
two 🥚

 **Achilles  
** Alright, I'll bring back more then 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** sorry, I've been eating all of your food

 **Achilles  
** I would hope so!  
It's there to be eaten, after all 

**gods want me fish fear me  
** haha

 **Achilles  
** Any progress with your father?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** oh  
to be honest i'm preoccupied with the other thing…  
I have no idea how to make it up to than

 **Achilles  
** You don't always need to make something up to someone, lad  
Sometimes simply sharing your feelings is enough

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** you say that like it's easy  
but i don't know what I'm feeling 😔

 **Achilles  
** Well, you care about him, right

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** of course  
he's my friend

 **Achilles  
** You know, I called Patroclus my friend for the longest time, too

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** what?  
what are you implying

 **Achilles  
** Nothing you don't already know  
Do you remember what I told you the other night?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** don't add cold milk to melted butter

 **Achilles  
** The other thing

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** follow your heart?

 **Achilles  
** That's the one

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** i don't know  
i think im scared?  
what if my heart jumps off a cliff

 **Achilles  
** Then you learn how to fly

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Bed and Breakfast  
** MEETING WEEK IS FINALLY OVER  
WOOP  
no more reports to write  
im so happy

 **Megaera  
** Don't forget to send the last two to Thanatos.  
He wasn't there.

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** right right got it  
do you think were gonna get a care package  
i really want a care package  
last year it had those hot chocolate packet things  
and marshmallows  
i love marshmallows

 **Megaera  
** How should I know.  
Day shift will probably hear about it before we do.

 **Dusa  
** Guys!!!!!!!!!!

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** thats a lot of !!!

 **Dusa  
** I got promoted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Bed and Breakfast  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Megaera  
** Congratulations, Dusa.  
You deserve it.

 **Dusa  
** Thanks so much!! 😄😄😄  
Oh my gosh I'm shaking

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** wait that means you got more work now doesnt it  
are we still gonna see you around 

**Dusa  
** Of course!  
Most of the extra responsibilities are things I was doing already 😅

 **Megaera  
** What's your official job now then?

 **Dusa  
** Animal care supervisor for the dayshift

 **Megaera  
** That'll be perfect for you.

 **Dusa  
** I'm so excited 😳  
I'm even getting a small office!

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** man thats awesome  
now you can take naps without anyone noticing

 **Megaera  
** You care if someone notices you sleeping?

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** well no  
but i dont have an office

 **_Megaera_ ** _changed_ **_Dusa_** _'s nickname to_ **_Supervisor Dusa_** _!_

 **Supervisor Dusa  
** Omg!!!  
🥺

 **Bed and Breakfast  
** can you change mine too   
please  
its been forever

 **Megaera  
** Sure.

 **_Megaera_ ** _changed_ **_Bed and Breakfast_** _'s nickname to_ **_Pillow Princess_** _!_

 **Pillow Princess  
** well  
i guess that could have been worse

 **Megaera  
** Don't tempt me.

* * *

**[ thanatos, FUrious ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** Did I miss anything important

 **FUrious  
** Not really.  
Most of what we discussed is stuff we've gone over before.  
And we voted on if we want a company outing or a care package this year.

 **thanatos  
** Which one won

 **FUrious  
** It was a tie.  
Nyx is going to decide.  
I guess we'll hear about it soon enough.

 **thanatos  
** Alright

 **FUrious  
** It's not like you to miss meetings.

 **thanatos  
** Sorry

 **FUrious  
** How have you been?

 **thanatos  
** He called me twice yesterday  
Today too

 **FUrious  
** You've been talking?

 **thanatos  
** No  
I didn't pick up

 **FUrious  
** So you're still angry.

 **thanatos  
** I'm not angry  
Just  
Scared I guess

 **FUrious  
** Scared? Of what?

 **thanatos  
** I don't know  
I don't want to talk about it  
Got to go

* * *

**[ ~maidusa~, FUrious ]**

* * *

**~maidusa~  
** Zagreus hasn't come back in yet, has he 🤔

 **FUrious  
** Not yet.  
He does ask me about the puppies every two goddamn seconds, though.

 **~maidusa~  
** Aw…  
That's actually what I want to talk to you about too!  
We found suitable foster families for them

 **FUrious  
** Already?  
That's fast.

 **~maidusa~  
** That's what you wanted, right?

 **FUrious  
** I brought it up during the meetings, and we all think it'll be good for them.  
I'm worried, though.

 **~maidusa~  
** Worried?

 **FUrious  
** Zagreus doesn't know yet.

 **~maidusa~** **  
**Oh…  
How do you think he'll take it?

 **FUrious  
** I don't.  
The timing of this really couldn't have been much worse.  
But it's not my job to protect him.  
It's my job to protect the puppies.

 **~maidusa~  
** I could talk to him, if you'd like?

 **FUrious  
** Please.  
Sorry to ask this of you.

 **~maidusa~  
** No problem 😊  
We all want the best for those babies  
I'm sure Zagreus will agree!

 **Megaera  
** I hope you're right.

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Sisyphus  
** It's quiet again, huh?  
Oh!   
I just read back, congratulations miss Dusa!

 **Sisyphus  
** Also, in case anyone's interested, Pebbles now has her own Instagram!

* * *

**[ secret side chat ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz  
** alright what the fuque is going on  
first zagreus never leaves work  
now hes mia  
and than looks like he hasnt slept in weeks

 **FUrious  
** He always looks like that.

 **_FUrious_ ** _changed their nickname to_ **_Megaera_** _!_

 **hypnozzz** **  
**well yes but i mean more than usual

 **~maidusa~  
** Oooohhh is this a gossip chat?? 👀

 **hypnozzz  
** not JUST gossip  
but mostly gossip  
i just really want things to go back to normal  
all this tension is bad for my skin

 **Megaera  
** I don't really care.   
They're both being idiots. 

**~maidusa~  
** I really hope they make up soon!

 **keep rollin'  
** Oh, so this is where everyone was hiding!  
I didn't know Zagreus and Thanatos were fighting

 **hypnozzz  
** wait who are you

 **~maidusa~  
** I don't think they're fighting…  
But they're not talking either 😔

 **keep rollin'  
** Who, me?  
I'm Sisyphus!

 **hypnozzz  
** OH right ok

 **keep rollin'  
** Anyway, I'm sure it will be fine  
All couples fight sometimes 🙂

 **hypnozzz  
** what

 **Megaera  
** Hahaha.

 **~maidusa~  
** Uhm!  
They aren't dating...

 **keep rollin'  
** Huh?  
They're not?

 **hypnozzz  
**???

 **keep rollin'  
** I really thought they were together…  
I must have been imagining things!

 **Megaera  
** You haven't been.  
Like I said before, they're idiots.

 **~maidusa~  
** 😅😅😅

 **keep rollin'  
** Oh dear…

 **_hypnozzz_ ** _changed_ **_Megaera_** _'_ _s_ _nickname to_ **_Eggaera_** _!_

 **~maidusa~  
** omg

 **hypnozzz  
** REVENGE IS MINE  
wait i forgot something

 **_hypnozzz_ ** _changed_ **_Megaera_** _'s_ _nickname to_ **_Eggaera🥚_** _!_

 **Eggaera🥚  
** I'm going to hurt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> egy
> 
> (no more timestamps, they weren't adding much to the storytelling and they took a lot of time to figure out each chapter. as of posting this, im also going back to take them out of previous chapters, too)


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**[ ~maidusa~, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**~maidusa~  
**Hi! Are you around? 😮

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** one second!  
ok, hi Dusa

 **~maidusa~  
**Hi!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**I've been meaning to message you too actually, congrats on the promotion!!!

 **~maidusa~  
**Aw thank you! 😄

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**sorry I didn't say anything in the group chat earlier

 **~maidusa~  
**That's okay!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**how's the new job been? did you decorate your office yet?

 **~maidusa~  
** It's been great!   
Really not that different, except I do wayyyy less cleaning now hahaha

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**that's got to be nice!

 **~maidusa~  
** Kind of? now I'm just wiping down my desk every other minute 😅  
This will take some getting used to, but I'm having lots of fun!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**great!

 **~maidusa~  
**I need to talk to you about something else, though

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** is this about me and thanatos  
it's kind of complicated 

**~maidusa~  
** It's not about that!  
Though I'm always here to listen if you need to talk!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**oh right, yeah, thanks 

**~maidusa~  
**It's about the shepherd triplets 🐕🐕🐕

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**are they okay?

 **~maidusa~  
** Yes!  
They're going to be placed with foster families soon

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** what?  
why?  
for how long? will they come back?

 **~maidusa~  
** We're hoping it will help them with their odd sleep schedule and their abandonment issues...  
And it should socialize them more  
They're around that age where that's really important!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**they're already plenty social?

 **~maidusa~  
** Well, to you, yes 😅  
But everyone else needs to watch their fingers!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**they're fine with than too...

 **~maidusa~  
** You've been doing great with them ❤️  
But they can't stay at the shelter forever, they deserve loving homes!  
We talked about it during meeting week  
Everyone thinks foster families will help a lot

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**i see

 **~maidusa~  
**I wanted to tell you in person, but you haven't been at work in a while…

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**yeah, sorry

 **~maidusa~  
**Are you okay?

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** I don't really like it honestly, but if it'll help them I'm all for it  
i guess I just got a bit too attached again 😔  
i really need to stop doing that

 **~maidusa~  
** You can't help getting attached!  
If it was that easy, Hypnos wouldn't have a stack of tissue boxes by the front desk!  
I cry allll the time 😢

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** Thanatos said something similar to me back with Artemis  
he said the tissues weren't just for Hypnos' allergies, haha

 **~maidusa~  
**Exactly 🙂

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**and that getting attached is a good thing, even if it ends up making it harder to say goodbye

 **~maidusa~  
**Looks like he said some pretty smart stuff!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** yeah  
he does that

 **~maidusa~  
** Will you come back to work soon?  
Everyone misses you!

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** haha  
i hope so  
Achilles is taking me to see my father tomorrow...

 **~maidusa~**  
You can do it!  
I believe in you 👏

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**thanks Dusa

 **~maidusa~  
** Please take care!  
😘

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**😘

* * *

**[ thanatos, FUrious ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
**Could the puppies be teething

 **FUrious  
** They could be.  
Did you find teeth in their kennel?

 **thanatos  
** No  
But they are acting more destructive than usual

 **FUrious  
**They have chew toys in there, right?

 **thanatos  
** Yes  
Well  
Not anymore  
They tore through them all

 **FUrious  
**...All of them?

 **thanatos  
**The blankets too

 **FUrious  
** I'll check in with dayshift to see how it’s been going there.  
It might very well be temper tantrums.

 **thanatos  
** Oh  
Do you think they miss Zagreus

 **FUrious  
**What makes you say that?

 **thanatos  
** They’ve been destroying stuff since he stopped coming in  
Perhaps it’s just a coincidence 

**FUrious  
**They are very fond of him, that much is true.

 **thanatos  
**I'll start cleaning this up

 **FUrious  
** Keep an eye out for any teeth.  
Those things are razor sharp, we don’t want to leave them lying around.

 **thanatos  
**Understood

 **FUrious  
**And Than?

 **thanatos  
**?

 **FUrious  
**Talk to him already.

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Pillow Princess  
** so  
its gonna be dinner huh

 **Megaera  
**Looks like someone’s not too excited about the outing this year.

 **Supervisor Dusa  
**Aw, it'll be fun!

 **Pillow Princess  
** no its not that  
i mean i did want marshmallows but

 **Megaera  
**But?

 **Pillow Princess  
** i dont really know the day shift peeps too well  
aside from dusa ofc  
im worried itll be super awkward

 **Supervisor Dusa  
**They're nice, I promise!

 **Megaera  
** It'd be a bit much to organize a separate thing just for the night shift.  
But attendance isn't mandatory, you know.  
You could just stay home.  
Sleep in, maybe?

 **Pillow Princess  
** what  
and miss out on free food

 **Supervisor Dusa  
**Pffff 🤭

 **Megaera  
**Figured you'd say something like that.

 **Pillow Princess  
** while were on the topic  
could anyone give me a ride back  
night buses suck

 **Supervisor Dusa  
** Ugh they really do...  
I'm staying over at a friend’s that night!

 **Megaera  
**Did you ask Thanatos yet.

 **Pillow Princess  
** uh no  
is he going

 **Megaera  
**No clue.

 **Sisyphus  
** I can give you a ride!  
As long as you're alright with leaving a bit on the early side.  
I don't want to leave Pebbles alone for too long!

 **Pillow Princess  
** omg yes please   
🙏

 **Sisyphus  
**Alrighty then! 🙂

* * *

**[ hypnozzz, thanatos ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz  
**are you going to the dinner

 **thanatos  
**Depends

 **hypnozzz  
**if zagreus is going or not??

 **thanatos  
** What  
No  
Depends on how much work I've got

 **hypnozzz  
** sounds fake but ok  
you got the reports i sent you right

 **thanatos  
** Yes  
Thank you

 **hypnozzz  
** np just making sure  
since most stuff seems to woosh right over your head recently

 **thanatos  
**Hypnos

 **hypnozzz  
**yes???

 **thanatos  
**Do you know if Zagreus is going

 **hypnozzz  
** I KNEW IT  
but no idk  
he hasnt been in group chat either

 **thanatos  
** I see  
Is he ok

 **hypnozzz  
** idk???  
i just said he hasnt been in group chat

 **thanatos  
**I thought you two chatted outside of group chat too

 **hypnozzz  
** nah bro  
work stuff sometimes but  
he pretty much only talks to you

 **thanatos  
** Oh  
I should get back to work

 **hypnozzz  
** aw man  
already  
well  
let me know when you make up your mind about the dinner

* * *

**[ thanatos, gods want me fish fear me ]**

* * *

**thanatos  
** Sorry I can't answer right now  
In a meeting

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** sorry for interrupting! I thought the meetings were done  
wait, you're texting in a meeting?

 **thanatos  
** Online meeting  
Lawyer's office  
It's not that important  
Rather boring to be frank

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** oh, I see  
uh, so  
with the outing coming up, I was hoping we could talk  
i don't want things to be weird at dinner, you know  
but I understand if you don't want to

 **thanatos  
**No

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**no?

 **thanatos  
** I mean I do want to talk  
Sorry

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**are you sure this is an ok time?

 **thanatos  
** It's fine  
I've been meaning to talk to you too

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** really?  
uh  
can I go first?

 **thanatos  
**Yes

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** I just wanted to apologize for leaving without letting you know  
after you were kind enough to let me stay at your place, and even take care of food and everything  
i shouldn't have done that

 **thanatos  
**Did I make you uncomfortable

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** no! no, that's not what happened at all  
I just, I'm not used to stuff like that?

 **thanatos  
**Stuff like what

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**this is a bit difficult to explain over text

 **thanatos  
**You don't have to

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** no, it's fine  
I sort of assumed i was being an inconvenience  
i never really considered that you might worry or something  
I just didn't want to drag you into my mess

 **thanatos  
**You mean your home situation

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** it's really nobody's responsibility but my own  
anyway, the reason doesn't matter  
leaving like that was a bad move on my part, I understand that now  
and I'm sorry

 **thanatos  
** In hindsight I realize I may have reacted rather dramatically to your vanishing act  
It wasn't right for me to ignore your calls  
I just wasn't sure what I'd do if you  
If we ended up fighting I suppose

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** so, in our efforts to avoid a conflict  
we ended up with a conflict?

 **thanatos  
**Seems that way

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**hahaha

 **thanatos  
**haha

 **gods want me fish fear me  
** so...  
are we alright?

 **thanatos  
**We are

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**😄

 **thanatos  
** 😃  
Are you coming back to work soon

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**yes, I was planning to come in tonight actually

 **thanatos  
** Good  
The dogs all miss you

 **gods want me fish fear me  
**i miss them too

* * *

**[ secret side chat ]**

* * *

**hypnozzz  
**BREAKING NEWS ZAGREUS IS TALKING TO THANATOS IN THE PARKING LOT

 **Eggaera🥚  
** Hypnos, that's not what the security cameras are for.  
Just watch them through the window like everyone else.

 **hypnozzz  
** i cant theyll see me  
do you think they made up

 **Dusa  
**Aahh I want to spy on them too!

 **hypnozzz  
** it doesnt look like theyre fighting  
but i cant really see that much  
the resolution on this thing is terrible

 **Eggaera🥚  
**You don't say.

 **Dusa  
**🤭

* * *

**[ HOP night crew ]**

* * *

**Zagreus  
** it's just Rusty in the kennel?  
did Charlie and BB already leave?

 **Megaera  
** Oh, right, I forgot to tell you.  
Day shift put them in separate kennels to prepare for fostering.  
Get them used to being apart.  
Charlie is with Dio and BB is with Zeus.

 **Thanatos  
**About that

 **Megaera  
**?

 ** _Thanatos_ ** _shared "209931.jpg"  
_******_Thanatos_ ** _shared "209932.jpg"_

 **Megaera  
**Oh.

 **Pillow Princess  
** omg  
thats worse than MY room  
poor dio looks terrified lmao

 **Zagreus  
** oh wow  
they did all that in one day?

 **Thanatos  
**I think we need to put them back together

 **Megaera  
** ...Yeah.  
Zagreus?

 **Zagreus  
**i'm on it

 **Pillow Princess  
** ill write a note for the day shift  
"sorry about the kennel explosion xoxo night shift"

 **Thanatos  
**I'll start cleaning this up  
Again

 **Zagreus  
**i'll come help out as soon as I'm done here!

 **Megaera  
** Zagreus, you have other tasks to get to.  
…  
He's already gone, isn't he.

 **Pillow Princess  
**im so happy things are back to normal

**Author's Note:**

> after keepsakes i really felt like something light and happy and ive always wanted to try my hand at a chatfic. im excited to dive in and i hope you will be too!


End file.
